


Xing Homecoming

by ETWatson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Five years ago Edward nearly paid the ultimate price to protect his family and country from the resurgence of an old enemy.  He survived thanks only to his young daughter's new form of alchemy she alone can use.  Now that Alphonse and Mei's daughter is old enough they have finally returned to Xing in hopes of uncovering more about Sara's alchemy.  Sara isn't the only puzzle for them to unravel.  Ling is being targeted secret forces hoping to assassinate him and claim the title Emperor.  Edward, Alphonse and their family soon find themselves embroiled in the complex political rivalries that rule Xing.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Elric Siblings, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to Legacies.

The small group rode into the bustling market joining the masses seamlessly. They were not the usual foreign tourists who came to marvel at the different culture and purchase souvenirs. This group was content to become part of the crowd. They pulled away the hoods of their protective cloaks and patted away the lingering traces of the desert sand. 

They majority of the group possessed the golden hair of foreigners. Most had golden eyes described only in legend. At least one them was Xingese and another looked to be of mixed race: Xing and Amestrian. The patriarchs of the group rode double with the youngest. 

“Dad, I could have ridden by myself,” one of the young girls said, “I’m old enough.” 

Edward chuckled giving Sara a squeeze. She was nearly twelve and certainly lived up to her siblings’ stubborn independence. He had no one but himself to blame for that he supposed. Teaching them to be self-reliant had been one of his goals from the beginning and meant accepting when they made their own choices. That included Nina’s decision to join the military despite his own convictions to the contrary. 

Still an Elric making waves in the military was not the worst thing. At the very least it should keep Mustang on his toes. She had graduated from the Academy last month and waited for her first official orders. He knew she requested posting at Fort Briggs. There were probably a dozen generals eager to take an Elric into their command but he had no doubt General Armstrong would make certain Nina joined her ranks. Edward respected Armstrong even if he didn’t agree with her methods. He was certain Nina would be safe in Briggs at least as safe as anywhere else. Winry didn’t agree. In either case Nina was expected in Central in three months to receive her first assignment. 

The rest of the family planned to stay at least six months. It would take that long for them to secure the honor to visit the monks Mei told them about. The secret of the monk’s alkahestry could be the key to understanding Sara’s unique alchemy. Even working with her Edward still barely grasped the fundamentals of what she was doing. 

“Maybe next time,” he said giving Winry an exasperated glance. 

She chuckled pleased by his frustration. Winry had her own thoughts and concerns on the matter. His frustration was not just amusing, she was glad to see it. She had nearly lost him and that was something she couldn’t forget. Every day was a gift and she savored them. Edward urged his horse closer to her and leaned across to give her a kiss. She savored those too. 

“Daddy, where are we?” another young voice piped up. 

Trisha sat in front of Alphonse looking around her with wide eyes. Her hair was dark, like her mother but her gaze was that of her father. Alphonse chuckled at her wide-eyed wonder. 

“This is Xing. It’s where your mother grew up. I promised we’d visit once you were old enough, remember?” 

She was almost five years old and growing fast, too fast for his liking. He now understood how Edward felt raising Maes, Nina, Yuriy and Sara. It seemed only yesterday he was changing diapers and watching her take her first steps. He glanced at his brother to see Edward giving him a knowing smile. Alphonse couldn’t imagine how Edward coped with four children all eager to grow up. 

“Daddy look! Flowers!” Sara exclaimed. “Can we get some?” 

“Don’t you think we should go to the Palace first?” Alphonse asked. “We did promise to make it our first stop.” 

“But we _need_ those flowers,” Sara protested. 

“All right.” Edward reined his horse to a stop. He slipped out of the saddle then helped her down. 

Without hesitation Sara ran to the flower stand and looked over the colorful array. Edward led his horse near her and watched as she made her selections much to the confusion of the proprietor. He could hardly blame the old woman. White lavender, white sage and peony made for an unusual bouquet. In any case the flower woman was happy and perhaps surprised when they paid in Xingese coin. 

Bouquet in hand Sara climbed back into the saddle and settled behind her father. Nodding to the flower woman once more Edward rejoined the others patiently waiting and the group continued on their way. 

“Was that really necessary Ed?” Alphonse teased. 

“When Sara says she needs flowers I don’t argue.” 

The brothers shared an anxious look. Little over five years ago Edward almost paid the ultimate price to protect his family and country. The homunculus Pride had regained his memories and sought to destroy the country his Father created and manipulated. He had to be stopped and this time Edward didn’t hesitate but the effort nearly killed him. It certainly would have been the end of his story if Sara, then only five, hadn’t intervened. Unbeknownst to them she had been quietly perfecting a new form of alchemy. At the age of five she successful performed a soul transmutation revitalizing Edward’s soul by using the collected pieces of the souls of his closest friends and family. Her achievement was one of several reasons they made the arduous journey across the desert. There was still much they didn’t know about her alchemy. 

Edward was loathed to let go of his youngest but he knew he couldn’t hang on forever. Maes was twenty-two and Yuriy sixteen. The brothers were co-conspirators busy inventing and experimenting with various projects but their main focus was building a flying machine. Nina, twenty-one, was the only one of his children that wasn’t an alchemist and also the only one who had considered the military. Edward dealt with it the only way he knew how by not thinking about it. 

The group rode through the crowded streets making their way to the Emperor’s Palace in the center of the sprawling city. Xing was very different from Amestris. Its crowded buildings were shorter: only three or four stories at most, and the roads meandered although there was an underlying logic to their apparent randomness. The Dragon’s Pulse and the flow of the land’s Qi dictated nearly every aspect of the City’s organization from the roads to the placement of the markets. What appeared random to an outsider was a clear pattern to an alkahesteristic scholar. Alphonse and Edward were both. 

Reaching the palace gates they were stopped by the guards. Mei took the lead quickly identifying herself and her companions. Edward was still learning the Xingese language and her rapid delivery was over his head but he caught enough to understand her meaning. The guards allowed them to pass and they were on the Palace grounds. 

The Palace was a sprawling compound. A wall encircled acres of private guardians, a stable, and several loosely connected residence. Heading first to the stables the group dismounted and turned their horses over to the stable hands. Mei instructed servants where to take their belongings after the pack animals were relieved of their burdens. The group then proceeded to the main Palace compound where the Emperor, his wives and his children resided. They knew Ling was anxious to see them and meet his niece. 

It would have surprised an outsider to know how easy it was to enter the Palace grounds. There were few guards at the four gates with the majority secluded in the upper Palace. Only those special few and most trusted allies were allowed to set foot in the Palace and therefore armed guards were largely unnecessary. However as they climbed the steps leading to the seat of the Emperor’s power Edward couldn’t help but note a marked increase in the Palace guard. It made him anxious. In the past their trips to Xing were largely without incident and rather relaxing. Here he didn’t have to deal with the fame and burden of being the _Fullmetal Alchemist_. In Xing he was just another traveler and a close personal friend of the Emperor. Though, now that Alphonse and Mei were married, he could also be considered family. 

He always felt welcomed here though now he couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling. Something felt off. The Dragon’s Pulse seemed to hum with discord and he was anxious. Edward wondered if something happened, a new threat perhaps. Glancing at the others he saw they felt it too. Winry grasped his hard tighter and her expression was pinched. Even she could sense it. 

They had nearly reached the inner apartments before they were stopped. One of the Emperor’s many advisors motioned for them to halt. He was a thin man with a long, narrow beard and pencil thin moustache. Regarding them with disdainful eyes he said, “You may go no further.” 

“Why not?” Mei demanded. Though her clan was still the smallest they flourished under the Yao Clan’s protection. 

Ling had made good on his promise to befriend not just the Changs but all the clans. His efforts met with some resistance especially from his siblings who largely regarded him as a rival even now. Mei remained the most vocal supporter of his efforts and as such she was a privileged guest in the Palace though some of his wives considered her a rival. 

“You should know you are one of several personages currently being investigated,” he said. “The Emperor has been poisoned.” 

“Poisoned!” Mei exclaimed. “How? When?” 

“Why do you suspect Mei?” Alphonse demanded. “She hasn’t been in the country for the past six years.” 

“Yes, the perfect alibi.” 

“What? You can’t be serious.” 

“It is a well known fact Mei Chang was our Emperor’s bitter rival for the throne.” 

“You have to be kidding me,” Alphonse nearly growled. “Mei would never…” 

“So you say but you are hardly a neutral party.” 

“Exactly how do you propose Mei poisoned the Emperor when she wasn’t even in Xing at the time?” Edward asked gripping his brother’s shoulder in an effort to keep him calm. It didn’t take the Dragon’s Pulse to sense his brother was struggling to control his temper. Edward couldn’t blame him. If he was in Alphonse’s place and Winry was being accused he would have lost it immediately. 

“Clearly it is a Chang conspiracy. The entire clan is suspect.” 

“What?” Alphonse exclaimed. “Even if you are right and it is a Chang conspiracy Mei would have nothing to do with it.” 

“So you claim, but as I said, you are hardly a neutral party,” the advisor answered. “You will need to be detained and questioned.” 

“I will not,” Mei said. 

“Mommy, what is wrong?” Trisha asked. 

“It’s all right,” Mei picked her up. “It’s just a misunderstanding.” 

“I’m ready, daddy,” Sara answered. 

“Ready?” Edward asked. “For what?” 

“To heal Uncle Ling,” Sara said. She held up her flower crowns proudly. Edward glanced at the paper that once held the bouquet. It lay on the floor with only a few discarded stems. 

“Right.” Edward said after a moment. “All right. Let’s see Ling.” 

“The _Emperor_ is not well. I thought I made that clear.” 

“You did but let me make something clear to you…He is not going to survive unless my daughter can see him and heal him with her alchemy.” 

“Our finest alkahesterists have tried and were unsuccessful.” 

“Sara’s alchemy is a little different,” Edward answered. “If she says she can heal him she can. Now will you step aside or shall we accuse you of a conspiracy to keep your Emperor ill?” 

“How dare you…” 

“I’ll take you.” 

They looked to see Lan Fan suddenly materialize. No one had noticed her approach. She wore her usual black robe and mask. Her gaze behind the mask was filled with sorrow and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“You,” the robed council sneered. “This is all because of you and your incompetence.” 

Lan Fan ignored him staring at Edward as she asked, “Can she really heal him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then follow me.” 

Edward gently escorted Sara forward. The others moved to follow but the Yao Councilman stepped forward insisting, “Absolutely not. You are suspects. If Lan Fan wishes to indulge this fantasy then by all means. When the Emperor perishes she will face her failure.” 

“I think you mean _if_ Ling dies,” Edward corrected. “Come on Sara.” 

He gave Alphonse a nod and his brother took a step back remaining with Mei and their daughter. Winry stood with her older children. She gave Edward an encouraging smile. With a protective arm around Sara Edward followed after Lan Fan. The Yao Councilman trailed them leaving guards to detain the rest. 

# * * * 

“What is the meaning to this intrusion?” another robed councilman demanded as they entered the Emperor’s private chambers. 

Lan Fan bowed explaining, “These are friends of an Emperor.” 

Edward studied the gathering with a careful eye. Ling lay on a bed large enough for six. The young Emperor’s face was contorted in pain. His only attendants were five Yao clansman. Their expressions were hard, unforgiving and filled with contempt. Edward met them with a suspicious gaze keeping a protective hand around Sara. She fidgeted wanting to complete her work but her safely was his first concern. Calmly he escorted her to the bed. 

“Friends of the—You are the foreigners from Amestris,” one of the attendants declared. 

“Sure.” Edward glanced at him. “That’s one way to look at it. My brother married his sister so we’re also family. You could look at it like that too.” 

“His sister…” 

“The former Chang heiress,” their escort clarified. “She has returned to seek her punishment for its atrocity.” 

“Mei had nothing to do with this,” Edward replied. “She wasn’t even in this country when this happened. And she has no reason to do this. She’s always been supportive of Ling’s—of the Emperor’s—policies and position.” 

“The perfect cover.” 

“You guys are hopeless.” Edward struggled to keep his temper in check. It wouldn’t do any good to lose it now. It certainly wouldn’t help Mei. 

“What do you think you are doing!” one of the Councilman yelled as Sara stepped up to the bed with her flower crowns. 

She ignored him setting the crowns on the bed then climbed up herself. The nearest clansman reached for her. Edward grasped his hand and held him at bay. The boldness of his move surprised them enough they didn’t immediately retaliate. 

“Don’t touch my daughter,” Edward warned. “She can heal him.” 

Edward released him and studied his fellow Councilmen. He was outnumbered but that didn’t bother him overly much. He had been outnumbered many times. His sole concern was Sara’s safety. Lan Fan might help but he doubted she would go against her clan. 

Sara sat beside Ling quietly placed one crown on the Emperor’s head. She placed another on her own. The Councilmen watched her with suspicion. Their gaze darted to Edward and back to her as she brought the Emperor’s hands together and looped the final crown around them. She held them in place with her own hands so they were sandwiched together as if in prayer. Taking a breath she closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened. Then, to the surprise of the Yao Clansmen, the flowers glowed shrouding the wearers in a warm light. The light suddenly burst in a dazzling radiance then vanished. 

The observers blinked in confusion. Sara released the Emperor’s hands and calmly took off her crown which was now dry, brown and brittle. Ling suddenly stirred sucking in pained breaths. He blinked awake to see Sara calmly staring at him. 

“Hi Uncle Ling, do you feel better?” Sara smiled. “I’m sorry if you’re not. If I had mistletoe it would have worked better…or maybe dandelion.” 

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about little one…Wait, did you say _Uncle_?” Ling stared at her more closely noticing her golden hair and eyes. His gaze drifted to see Edward watching and smirking at his confusion. “Ed.” 

“My youngest…Sara.” 

“Little Sara Elric, last time I saw you you were this big.” Ling smiled then noticed his unusual adornment. Gingerly taking off the brittle flower crown only to have it fall apart in his hands he looked up at Edward in confusion. 

“Long story,” Edward answered. “Come on Sara-bell we better let your uncle rest. Al and Mei are waiting.” 

“Al and Mei? They have returned with you?” 

“Yeah and they have your niece waiting to meet you when you’re up to it.” Edward helped Sara to the floor. 

“In that case we’ll have dinner.” 

“Are you serious?” Edward asked. “Don’t you think you should rest?” 

“Nonsense, I’m fit as I ever was. We’ll have dinner. An hour should be enough for you to get cleaned up from your travels…Let’s make it two.” 

Edward shook his head but accepted the invitation. If Ling could eat then he must be feeling better.


	2. Chapter 2

A large dinner was hastily prepared and set out for the travelers as they returned to the Palace escorted by more Yao clansmen. Edward noted the extra security but tried to ignore it for Winry and the kids’ sakes though he was quite certain they were equally as aware as he. Alphonse frowned his contempt. It was unlike his brother to be so subdued but Edward held back his thoughts. Hopefully Ling could shed some light on the situation. 

They were escorted to the table just as Ling’s approach was announced. They respectfully bowed as Ling took his seat on a large cushion. Once he was situated they followed suit. The meal was served in several courses. With the soup they were given a shallow spoon but otherwise their only utensils were a set of chop sticks. Maes and Nina handled them with practiced ease: the advantage of having made several trips to Xing in the past. Yuriy struggled fumbling his food several times but refused to give up. Across the table Sara seemed completely at ease the odd utensils though it was her first time using them. Seated between her parents Trisha needed a little patient teaching before she got the hang of them. 

“Well now that you have all finally arrived we’ll have to have a proper welcome home party,” Ling announced. “It’s the only way to introduce a new member of the Imperial family.” 

“Seriously?” Edward asked. “Don’t you think you should take it easy?” 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to meet my niece.” 

“I thought those kind of ceremonies were only for the Emperor’s children,” Alphonse said. Having spent so much time in Xing he had been to several. 

“I don’t suppose we’ll include all the pomp and circumstance.” Ling thought for a moment. “But she can still be presented as a member of the Imperial family.” 

“You do that for _all_ your nieces and nephews?” Edward asked. 

“Well…no. My relationship with my half-siblings is not always friendly.” 

Edward grimaced. That seemed to be putting it mildly. Ling had forty-two half-brothers and sisters born from the various clans. However they had not been raised as siblings. Rather they were raised to consider each other rivals for the Imperial throne. Edward understood the rivalry was pretty intense. Both Ling and Mei had been the subject of various assassination attempts since they were very young. Even though Ling sat on the throne he could never truly let his guard down despite what he would have them think. 

“So…are they the ones who poisoned you?” Edward asked. 

“You are not very subtle you know that?” Ling sighed. “Maybe. But not necessarily.” 

True to his word Ling had extended a friendly hand to not just the Chang clan but all of them. Some had accepted it, others rejected it outright and still others bided their time. The clan structure of Xing made outright unity impossible and there were always conspirators working behind the scenes. Mei felt fortunate she avoided the majority of it. Her clan was protected and avoiding the throne opened up the possibility of a life with Alphonse: a life that would have been impossible if she had succeeded her original mission when she first journeyed across the desert. In truth she would have been perfectly content to remain in Amestris and far removed from all the infighting. 

Now that she had the opportunity to live and be a part of the Elric family she came to realize the greatest deficiency of the clans. She would never be as close to her siblings as the Elrics were, and not just Edward and Alphonse, but also Maes, Nina, Yuriy and Sara. There was no rivalry between them. They loved and supported each other. That was just not something possible with her own siblings with the expectation of Ling. It was important to her Trisha grew up with her cousins and those close family bonds, away from the clan’s political mongering. She knew her daughter would be happiest that way. 

“What do you mean _not necessarily_?” Winry asked. 

“Well, to be blunt, it could very well be a plot by my own children.” 

“You’re kidding!” Winry gasped. She glanced at her four rapidly growing and grown children. They would never carry out such schemes. In fact, they schemed the exact opposite: how to protect their father. 

“Exactly how many kids do you have now?” Edward asked. 

“Let’s see…ten sons and seven daughters.” 

“You have seventeen kids, seriously?” Maes snorted. 

Edward shook his head. That was one thing about Xing he never was able to understand. As Emperor Ling took a wife from each of the fifty clans. On the surface it seemed to be a way to unify the country but often had the opposite effect. The children from these unions were largely raised by their clan and as such carried on in the notion that protecting and furthering their clan’s future was paramount. This division created their intense rivalries and often led to assassinations. Not only that but the thought of fifty wives seemed rather absurd to him. Edward couldn’t imagine sharing his life with anyone except Winry and four children was more than enough for him. 

“I know what you were thinking Ed,” Ling said. 

“You really think one of your own could have come up with this?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Throughout Xing’s history there have been several confirmed attempts of assassination carried out by the Emperor’s progeny,” Mei explained, “and three times as many suspected though not proved. It’s all part of the clan’s power struggles with each other.” 

“That’s sick!” Nina exclaimed. She could not fathom anyone trying to kill their own father especially not when they had gone to great lengths protecting their own. 

“Sometimes I do envy you Ed,” Ling sighed. “Just looking at your children I can see their loyalty to you. I have done my best to foster such with my own but I do not think I have been terribly successful.” 

“Exactly what have you done?” Edward asked. 

“Well…I require each of them spends six months of the year here with me in the Palace. I have them observe me during special occasions. In the past the clans handled all of their education.” 

“Right.” 

“You are not impressed are you?” Ling survived. “Well what is your secret?” 

“For starters…I only have four kids, not seventeen, so I don’t think there is much comparison. But really what do you know about any of your kids Ling? Be honest.” 

“I know their clans. I know their ages.” 

“That’s it?” 

“What do you think I should know?” 

“I don’t know. Their hopes and dreams? Aspirations for the future?” 

“They all want to be Emperor.” 

“I seriously doubt that,” Edward shook his head. “Their _clans_ all want them to be the next Emperor. Let’s start with something simple. How about their favorite color? Favorite tea?” 

“Why would that matter?” Ling asked clearly confused. 

“Okay.” Edward sighed. “How about this? I can tell you Maes was born two weeks premature. He was six pounds, two ounces. It was eight months before he slept an entire night through. His favorite color is red. He started practicing alchemy when he was four. His first successful transmutation was a stone bird he gave to me on my birthday. It still sits on the mantel at home. Of all my kids he takes the most after me and, of all of them, worries the most about making me proud even though he really has nothing to worry about. Every day I am more proud of him, the man he’s growing into and all the things he’s done.” 

Maes had fallen silent and picked at his food while his father spoke. He hesitantly glanced up to see Edward was watching him with a smile and a gaze sparkling with pride. Nina playfully elbowed him. Scowling Maes looked back at his food refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. 

“Would you like to hear about Nina?” Edward turned his attention back to the Ling who had watched the exchange with rapt interest. 

“No. I think I have the idea.” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Nina piped up. 

“Nina,” Winry gently admonished. 

“The point is,” Edward said. “How much do you know about them? Surely not all of them could be behind this.” 

“No. You are right. Trying to eliminate me takes a certain kind of ruthlessness only a few are capable of. As for which of my children might be capable of it…I really have no idea. It could be none of them were behind this. It could be none of my half-siblings were either. There are many factions in the clans themselves that might have conspired independently to end my rule. There really is no way to be sure. It could even be a plot hatched by my own clan for that matter.” 

“Your own?” Winry repeated. “Really?” 

“Not all are happy with what I am attempting to do,” Ling explained. “But enough of that. What about you? Tell me how everything has been going?” 

“Well…Nina has just graduated from the military academy,” Edward said. 

“You’re kidding, really? Nina you are going to be a soldier? After everything your parents and uncle went through?” 

“It’s like this…I think it’s important for an _Elric_ to keep an eye on things,” Nina said. “Somebody responsible needs to make sure the military minds their place.” 

Maes snorted at the word _responsible_ and received another elbow in the ribs. 

“It certainly isn’t going to be my brothers with their crazy schemes.” 

“Schemes?” 

“They have an idea that man can fly.” 

“Our experiments so far all prove the concept,” Yuriy said. “We just need to go full scale.” 

“I can’t tell if he’s joking,” Ling said. 

“Oh he’s not joking,” Alphonse assured him. “They are very serious.” 

“And when did they hatch this little plot?” 

“I’m not sure. Sometime after the incident with Pride in Central I guess.” 

“Pride? The homunculus? In Central,” Ling repeated. “What’s this all about?” 

The table fell silent as everyone recalled their own interpretation of the final events. Ling saw the tension particularly in Winry who struggled to keep her composure. Edward silently gripped her hand and waited for the moment to pass. Even after all these years it was not a topic to be brought up lightly. 

“It’s not a topic for dinner,” Edward finally said. “Stop over for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll tell you about it. It is also one of the reasons we were here. Mei says there are some monks living on a mountain who practice a unique form of alkahestry.” 

“Yes. I know the ones,” Ling nodded. “My clan petitioned them for almost a year before they would give me an audience while I was searching for immortality. What of them?” 

“Al and I need to meet them and see what we can learn about their alchemy.” 

“Any particular reason why?” 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll start petitioning them immediately but it could take awhile before you have an answer.” 

“We have time.” 

# * * * 

Edward made a quick check of the house. It had been a while since their last visit but all was as they had left it. Small by Imperial standards the mansion was over five times the size of their home in Resembool. It was tucked away in a corner of the Imperial Palace and surrounded by gardens. It was an ideal retreat still enjoying the security of the palace guards but also distant from the main activity of the rest of the palace. Though it didn’t technically belong to them they had come to think of it as a second home. They had taken some liberties in personalizing the interior décor and furniture as well as some of its amenities that would have confused the Xingese but made perfect sense to an Amestrian. 

He checked in as the kids settled in. Maes and Yuriy were still at their research. Their room was a disaster with books, notes and drawings scattered about. Even though the mansion had over ten bedrooms the kids still preferred to share with the boys in one room and the girls in another. The girls’ room was quiet. Both Trisha and Sara were already asleep on the floor. He knew Nina was showering and would join them soon enough. 

It was one of the customs that had taken time getting used to. Generally Xingese didn’t have beds. Most had a padded bedroll they unrolled to sleep on then rolled them back up in the morning. For the kids it seemed a lot like camping out and none ever voiced the desire to import actual beds though Ling offered. Apparently several higher nobles took liberties with such comforts. He and Winry had opted for a more Amestrian-style bed for their room but they were content to let the kids decide on their own furnishings. Silently he slid the door closed and continued on to his own room. 

There he found Winry putting away their things, storing their clothes in the wide closet of the hidden drawers of the built in dressers. She was anxious and trying not to show it. Just as she had learned to read him over the years he learned to read her. Her silences spoke more to him than words ever could. Pulling the door shut he quietly walked over to her. Threading his arms around her waist he held her. 

She tensed at first but slowly let herself relax leaning into his embrace. Memories from nearly six years ago slowly evaporated. She let them shuffle back to their place as she let the grief of almost losing him again pass out of her mind. He was here. She was in his arms. That was all that mattered. 

“You okay?” he asked, knowing the answer well enough. 

“I am now.” 

He chuckled kissing her temple then worked his way to the nape of her neck. She moaned softly with pleasure. Gently he turned her to face him to capture her waiting lips. 

“Ed,” she sighed. “It’s been a long day. Don’t you think we should just sleep?” 

“I can’t think of a better way to celebrate our first night here then making love to you.” 

“I won’t argue that.” 

“Didn’t think you would.” 

She giggled as he pulled off her shirt and caressed her smooth skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was slowly rising above the distant horizon. Shopkeepers were busy preparing for the new day of customers and tourists throughout Xing’s capitol. Though the Palace was only beginning to stir Ling was already out and about. With his ever present shadow Lan Fan he headed for the western end of the Palace grounds where the Elrics made themselves at home. He was eager to hear the story hinted over dinner and though he would never admit it being Emperor was not as appealing as he first thought it would be. 

In truth it was rather boring and more than a little lonely. He was never close to his siblings for the same reason his children were never close to each other. With the exception of Lan Fan he didn’t have what one would call close ties or friends. In that way he was more than a little envious of Edward and Alphonse as well as their children. Edward and Alphonse were his closest friends and, truth be told, his only friends. Their loyalty was the kind that could not be bought and would not be betrayed and that was rare for someone in Ling’s position. He cherished it and had a feeling he would need it very shortly since this latest assassination attempt. This would surely be the greatest test of his rule yet. He wondered how he would face it especially if it turned out one of his own children was behind it. 

He felt the uncomfortable gnaw of jealousy thinking again of Edward’s children. Certainly none of them would conceive of harming their father. It was quite clear they adored him. 

With these thoughts in his mind Ling entered the private garden that separated the Elric’s home from the rest of the Palace. Rounding a bend and crossing a low bridge over the private pond he paused at the scene before him. On the wide lawn in front of mansion Edward and Nina sparred. Edward wore a tank top and loose fitting parts while Nina wore sports’ bra and fitted workout pants. Both were barefoot and wore padded sparing gloves. Edward gripped target pads as he and Nina went through a fast-paced routine. Nina hit the pads hard with furious jabs following with several kicks. Edward challenged her by shifting the pads at odd angles and raising the height. It was impressive gymnastic work even to Ling who had grown-up learning several Xingese fighting styles. 

As he came near he clapped saying, “Very impressive. The Amestrian military is lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks,” Nina said glancing at him, “but really they should be scared. They better not do anything I don’t like.” 

“Your brothers will testify to that,” Edward chuckled. “That’s probably enough for today. I should get breakfast started. I am an old man after all.” 

“You’re not old daddy!” Nina laughed hugging him. 

“Thank you for that.” Edward kissed the top of her head as they led the way to the house. 

“So where are her brothers? Shouldn’t they be getting some practice in too?” Ling asked as they went up the stairs and across the wide deck before entering through the sliding glass door. 

“They are still in bed,” Nina said hurrying to the open kitchen and measuring out coffee. “They always sleep in.” 

“That’s probably because they stay up at all hours of the night,” Edward said taking off his gloves and setting them on top of the target pads on the wide kitchen island. 

“Oh you don’t need to tell me. I heard them last night after my shower,” Nina rolled her eyes. “Going on about wind shear and drag coefficients…or whatever.” 

Edward chuckled. The idea of human flight was interesting and it seemed to have consumed his sons’ every waking moment. Edward recognized the single-minded intent driving his boys. It was the same that possessed him after he and Alphonse lost their bodies…the same that had driven them to try to resurrect their mother. One of those events had come out in their favor. He hoped his sons’ outcome would be better. Perhaps it was time for a talk. 

“Okay coffee is on,” Nina announced, “I’m going to hop in the shower.” 

“Yep.” Edward leaned over as she kissed his cheek before departing. “Talk to you later Uncle Ling, Aunt Lan Fan.” 

Ling smiled as she departed. He didn’t know if he could ever really explain how much the honorific meant to him. It was far more than _Emperor_ certainly. It made him part of the Elric family and all that it implied. He doubted anyone in Xing would understand except Lan Fan or Mei who already knew. 

“So Ed,” Ling perched on one of the stools. “What is that story you didn’t want to tell?” 

“Yeah,” Edward sighed pulling out a griddle and placing it over the stovetop burners. “So you remember Pride…” 

# * * * 

“And…you died?” 

Edward grimaced. That was the most difficult part to tell. He still could not explain his own memories of that night, the conversation with Hohenheim and his return. There were other things as well. In his mind were what he could only suppose were the memories of everyone who shared their soul with his. They were mixed up, jumbled and not always clear. One thing that haunted him was Winry’s desperation. It was seared into his soul and that was a pain he could hardly bear. 

“Almost,” he finally said. “I was on the very brink.” 

While he gave Ling a rundown of events Edward had been busy mixing batter for pancakes. He did so with practiced ease before adding the final ingredient: chocolate chips. Once it was to his liking he ladled the mixture onto the now hot griddle and began cooking. Sausage links followed. He paused only long enough to pour himself a cup of coffee and offered Ling tea. 

“So how was it you were saved again?” Ling asked. 

“Sara invented a new form of alchemy,” Edward said. “We’re still trying to figure it out ourselves but she used it to perform a soul transmutation.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ling looked up startled. 

“Yeah. Basically she took a little bit of everyone’s souls and used it to sort of _reignite_ mine.” 

“Like rekindling a flame.” 

“That’s right. She pulled me from the brink,” Edward nodded. 

“How old was she?” 

“Five.” 

“My word Ed, you certainly have some overachievers, don’t you?” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Bout what?” Sara asked as she joined them. 

She still wore her nighttime attire: short-sleeved shirt, flannel pants. Her hair was a riot of knots and waves as she hadn’t yet bothered to brush it. Unlike her sister who had a certain pride in her looks. Sara was decidedly less concerned with her appearance. 

“I was telling Ling about how you saved me,” Edward said as she climbed onto a stool. 

“Oh.” 

“What do you want to drink, peanut?” 

“Orange juice.” 

He retrieved the container from the cooler and poured her a glass. The first plate of pancakes and sausage soon followed and he set out butter and syrup within easy reach. Happily she smeared on butter and poured syrup over her plate. Ling watched, fascinated until Edward slid a plate in front of him and another for Lan Fan. 

“What are these?” Ling asked. 

“Daddy’s famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes,” Sara said. 

“I wouldn’t call them famous but the kids like them.” Edward chuckled. “You haven’t eaten yet right?” 

“No.” Ling watched Sara for a moment before copying her. Hesitantly he took his first bite. “Oh my! This is fabulous! Did you really make these yourself? It has to be a trick!” 

“Ling you were right here the whole time,” Edward shook his head as he cooked up the next batch. “You saw what I was doing.” 

“Well yes, but Ed! You must give me the recipe for the cook.” 

“Yeah sure. Tell you what I’ll make them every morning you come visiting.” 

“Uncle Ed why is it so loud?” Trisha appeared in much the same bedtime attire as her cousin. Her hair was in a braid to keep it from knotting too much during the night. 

“Sorry sweetie,” Edward scooped her up. “Uncle Ling doesn’t have volume control.” 

He set her on one of the stools. 

“Hungry?” 

“Yes!” she giggled. 

“What do you want to drink?” 

“Milk.” 

“Of course you do.” 

He poured her a glass and prepared her plate cutting up the pancakes before setting it in front of her. Trisha dug in happily. The cousins giggled as if sharing a private joke. 

“Something smells good,” Alphonse said as he joined them. Unlike Edward he was already dressed: button-down shirt and trousers, and his hair was neatly brushed. The brothers certainly had their own sense of style with Alphonse maintaining a more put together look. “Oh, uncle’s pancakes, huh?” 

“Yep!” Trisha answered with a mouthful. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Mei said. She kissed her daughter’s head. Trisha merely giggled. 

“How’s breakfast Ling?” Alphonse asked as he poured Mei a cup of tea before pouring himself one. 

“Delicious! I can’t believe Ed came up with this.” 

“Well he didn’t exactly invent pancakes,” Alphonse chuckled, “but he definitely made it his own.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Eat.” Edward handed his brother a plate with pancakes and sausage and another one to the eager Mei. 

“So you really weren’t kidding about Ed cooking,” Ling said. 

“I told you,” Alphonse nodded. He had spent more time in Xing than Edward. “You should try his stir-fry and kebobs some time.” 

“Sounds delightful. Just tell me the time and place.” 

“Naturally,” Edward smirked. “Tell Ling there’ll be free food and he’s there.” 

“Who’ll be where?” Winry entered. She was dressed and her hair brushed smooth. Her ears displayed her many earrings which was considered exotic by Xing standards. “Sara why didn’t you brush your hair?” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Winry laughed helping herself to coffee. Like Edward it was her preferred morning drink. She slipped an arm around Edward’s waist saying, “Already hard at work I see.” 

“Morning.” Edward leaned over for a kiss before giving her a plate. 

“So what have you been chatting about?” 

“Ed was telling me about Pride and Sara’s new form of alchemy,” Ling informed. 

Winry’s smile faded and she asked, “Is that so?” 

“I see it is a touchy subject,” Ling commented. 

Winry set down her plate as the memories appeared fresh to her even now. She saw Edward lying on the ground pale and unmoving. Maes and Nina were in shock and silent. Edward’s arm slipped around her and he held her until the memories faded. No one spoke for a long moment. 

“Yes,” Winry finally said. “You can say that. But the important thing is that he is right here.” 

He kissed her temple before returning to the griddle. 

“Of course. And this alchemy is what she used to heal me?” 

“That’s right,” Alphonse nodded. “Ed, Mei and I have all worked with her but we’re still learning its mechanics. Some things she does defies logic.” 

“Like what for instance?” 

“Well it’s hard to explain.” 

“It’s better if she demonstrates it,” Edward said. “What do you say Sara?” 

“Sure. I can make a circle after breakfast.” 

“Do you have time for that?” Edward asked. 

“I am the Emperor. I have as much time as I wish to take.” 

“Good.” 

“Cool! Breakfast!” Yuriy exclaimed as he and Maes finally emerged. 

“Really you two,” Winry scolded. “Last out of bed again?” 

“I don’t see Nina.” 

“Your sister is in the shower,” Edward said as Winry served them coffee. “She’s already run five miles and had a full workout.” 

“Yeah well she’s crazy,” Maes snorted pouring cream into his mug and stirring it. 

“And you’re not?” Nina asked as she returned. She had changed into a shirt, short jacket, skirt and leggings. Her hair, as always, was in its braided ponytail. “Trying to fly.” 

“We’ll get there, you’ll see,” Yuriy said. 

Their conversation halted as Edward slid them their plates. With all of them fed he could finally enjoy his own breakfast before offering seconds. Naturally Ling was the first to accept. 

# * * * 

Edward sighed as he tied up his still damp hair. The shower had done his aching muscles a world of good. Nina might not think him old but he was definitely beginning to feel himself slowing down. Chasing dreams of flight was definitely a younger man’s occupation. He pulled on a black shirt and buttoned it slowly before leaving the bedroom. 

He found Winry in the kitchen putting away the last of the breakfast dishes. She was quiet, preoccupied. Without a word he pulled her against him and held her. He didn’t expect tears but she needed comfort. Winry leaned against him. His embrace felt good. 

“Did you do your maintenance?” 

“Yeah.” He kissed her. “Dried. Oiled. And I tightened every screw.” 

“Good.” 

“You have to stop worrying.” 

“Do I?” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.” He kissed her again and felt her relax. 

“Go on. They are waiting for you.” 

“They can wait a little longer.” 

Outside Sara was busy twisting flower crowns. Mei and Trisha helped sorting and straightening the flowers while Alphonse, Ling and Lan Fan watched. Edward joined them on the ground while Winry remained on the deck where she had a good view of the proceedings but wouldn’t be in the way. She still left matters of alchemy to Edward. Maes and Yuriy had already disappeared into their large work shed, once a private stable. Nina had gone to meet up with friends. Despite its uniqueness Sara’s alchemy was mundane to them. 

“She’s using dandelion, basil and white daisies,” Alphonse commented as Edward joined him. 

Edward nodded. He recalled the meanings associated with the various plants. Daisies, he knew, had connotations of innocence and purity as well as truth and beauty. Dandelions in addition to being used to make detoxifying teas, carried the meaning to faith and happiness. Basil meant love, beauty, peace and healing but also hatred and bittersweet memories. He had been reading every book he could find about plants and flowers since Sara first demonstrated her alchemy. Somehow Sara seemed to know the answers intuitively though she too had been studying. Often she would exclaim I knew it when they read about the various meanings of plants. The more she learned the easier it was to find plants to suit her purpose but what she proposed now he wasn’t exactly certain. 

“So can anyone tell me what is going on?” Ling asked. 

“It’s like this,” Edward said, “Sara’s circles are the crowns she is making. The flowers she uses are her formula. So the purpose of the circle and her transmutation changes depending on the flowers she uses.” 

“Right,” Alphonse agreed. “So to heal you she used lavender, sage and peony. Now white lavender is used for protection while sage is purifying and peony is for healing and also good luck.” 

“I see.” Ling nodded only half comprehending. “So what formula is she using now?” 

“If you must know Uncle Ling, dandelions are considered an oracle of time. Basil stands for bittersweet memories and white daisies stand for truth,” Sara said as she finished a third crown. Hopping down from the deck she grabbed armfuls of the remaining flowers and laid them out on the ground, overlapping them and arranging them in a large circle. 

“Time, memories and truth,” Ling repeated. “So what purpose does this circle have?” 

“We’re going to astral project into the past and find out who poisoned you.” 

Ling blinked, shocked by her matter-of-fact tone. He looked to Edward and Alphonse who shared slightly concerned looks but no trace of surprise. 

“You sure you want to do that, peanut?” Edward asked. “We don’t need to do something so large for Ling’s benefit. And it’s called _remote viewing_.” 

“Fine, remote viewing,” Sara sighed, “and it’s not hard. The only difficulty is in now many people go with me.” 

“Don’t you usually use pine in this type of circle?” Alphonse asked. 

“Pine works best, but do you see any pine trees?” Sara asked. “I can only use what is here, Uncle Al.” 

Alphonse chuckled at her exasperated sigh. There were times she was too much like her father. 

“Dandelions work good too especially with the basil.” 

Alphonse nodded. It didn’t really do much good to argue with her. When it came to her alchemy it was wisest to trust her instincts. Instead he looked to Edward, “How do you want to do this?” 

“Ling has to go or the demonstration won’t mean much. I’ll go with her and monitor the transmutation from the inside. You stay and monitor from this end.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I’m still confused,” Ling said. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Edward promised as Sara straightened and surveyed her work. 

Satisfied she ran up to the deck to retrieve her flower crowns. One she place on her own head. The next she delivered to her father. He knelt accepting it readily. Then she delivered the last to Ling. He was hesitant but accepted the odd decoration with good humor. Stepping into the circle Sara sat cross-legged on the grass within. Edward joined her and Ling followed his example. 

“No this will be little tricky because you don’t know exactly when you were poisoned,” Sara said, “but poisons usually affect us quickly. So you should think about the morning you got sick.” 

“All right.” 

“Try to remember smells, objects and people you were with,” Sara said. “Rebuild it all in your mind as exactly as you can.” 

“Right.” 

“Now. Just relax.” Sara took a deep breath bringing her hands together in a pose similar to Edward’s when he preformed his transmutations. “Deep breaths.” 

The flower of the circle and their crowns glowed, softly at first then more brightly. Lan Fan blinked instinctively reaching for Ling. 

“Don’t break the circle,” Alphonse warned. 

She hesitated. 

“If you break the circle you could cause a rebound and hurt Sara. They are fine. I promise.” 

Lan Fan looked at the trio in the circle. They sat with their eyes closed as if in meditation. None seemed to be in distress though their breathing was so shallow to be virtually nonexistent. Finally she asked, “You are certain?” 

“Yes. Ed and I have done this transmutation with her before. It’s perfectly safe.” 

She relaxed. Alphonse gave her an understanding smile. Lan Fan’s devotion to Ling was beyond a simple bodyguard to a noble. He wondered why he never noticed it before. Edward, he was certain, saw it too. Even since his marriage Edward had developed remarkable sensitivity to such connections or maybe he always was. Alphonse thought back to their earlier days and his good-natured warning to Mustang about worrying Hawkeye. Idly he wondered if Ling knew. 

With a sigh he waited. That was the problem with this kind of transmutation. On the outside nothing seemed to happen. That was why it was so important for Ling to be inside the circle. He wondered how he was taking it. 

# * * * 

Ling blinked tried to take a step and nearly fell. A strong hand kept him upright. He looked to see Edward. 

“Take it easy Ling. No big movements or you might disturb the circle.” 

“Disturb the…” Ling glanced around him. 

He expected to see grass and Elrics’ mansion but all of that was gone. Instead they stood inside the Palace. They were in one of his many entertainment rooms. There was a small table with several Councilmen seated around it. He sat at the head of the table reading over a document. Seeing himself almost caused him to fall again. 

“Easy Ling. I said no big movements.” 

“But how?” 

“I told you…we are viewing the past,” Sara explained. “Think of it like a dream. Our minds are here but our bodies are still seated in the grass. Our minds and bodies are still connected so if you move around too much your body will respond just like how we sometimes thrash around in our sleep.” 

“And if you move too much you might disturb the circle,” Edward warned. “Do that and you’ll likely cause a rebound and it will ricochet onto Sara. We have no idea what that might do to her.” 

“I understand,” Ling said. “This is what you meant by monitoring the transmutation from the inside.” 

Edward nodded. 

“Wow Uncle Ling. Those are fancy robes.” 

Ling followed her gaze to study his past self. He wore heavy silken, golden robes embroidered with Phoenix and celestial designs. It was the kind of ceremonial garments expected of him though there were many times he could do without their cumbersome nature. He couldn’t say he regretted being Emperor but there were times he wished he could give it up for a day. Perhaps that was why he insisted on dressing down for his breakfast with them. 

“Who is everyone?” Edward asked surveying the scene. 

“Yao Councilmen,” Ling said recalling the meeting. “They were petitioning me to grant them rights to a valley with mineral deposits.” 

“You don’t seem impressed.” 

“The valley is in the Delun clan’s holdings,” Ling explained. 

“So basically it’s a land grab.” 

“More or less. It is how many clans gained land in the past. It is expected that an Emperor would grant their clan special privileges.” 

“You didn’t sign it, did you?” Sara asked. 

“Of course not little one. I can’t very well make friends if I steal their land now can I? It is hard to go against expectation however.” 

Edward nodded. He understood. The constant expectations others thrust his way were daunting. It was one of the reasons he resigned his commission and turned in his state license. He had hoped for a quieter life with his family. It didn’t work exactly like he planned. 

As they watched a servant brought in a tray laden with tea. While Ling and the others discussed the proposal the servant poured and offered them cups. Sara suddenly gasped pointing to Ling’s cup. Unlike the others that had a golden-brown tea his was black and steaming a foul brown vapor. 

“That is not how I remember it,” Ling said. 

“It’s the daisies,” Sara explained. “They mean _truth_ , remember? In this case they reveal the true nature of the tea. That’s how you were poisoned.” 

“Poisoned by tea? Seems wrong somehow,” Ling mused. “So it was the servant.” 

“I don’t think so. See the halo around him?” 

Ling blinked. There was indeed a soft white glow around the servant as he continued his task. 

“Daisies also stand for _innocence_.” 

“So the servant has no idea what he just delivered,” Edward said. 

“Probably,” Sara agreed. “But now that we know how the poison was administered I can trace it.” 

“You can?” 

“Of course.” Sara placed her hands together as if in prayer. “Just relax and go with the flow.” 

The world seemed to blur and they found themselves in a kitchen. Ling jerked as a servant passed through him. Edward quickly steadied him. 

“Sorry.” 

The kitchen was a bustle of activity as the cooks prepared for the coming meal. There was excitement in the air because their Emperor’s foreign friends would soon arrive. Sara pointed to a quiet corner where the tea was being prepared. They watched a figure with a distinctively darker aura passed by. He opened a vial and gently dropped the contents into one of the cups. The bottom was coated in a fine powder. Then he quickly slipped away. 

“That is your assassin,” Edward commented. 

“But how did he know which cup you would use?” Sara asked. 

“The Emperor always drinks out of a golden cup,” Ling said. 

“Oh.” 

“Do you know him?” Edward asked. 

“Yes. He is head of the household, a butler if you will. His family has served as such for my family for generations.” 

Edward nodded, “Sara, take us back. I think your uncle has seen enough.” 

Sara nodded. Taking a deep breath she brought her hands together. The world blurred again. This time they were outside. A warm morning breeze lazily stirred the world around them. Ling gasped. His chest ached as if it had forgotten to breathe. He lurched to his feet. 

“Take it easy Ling,” Alphonse warned. “Give yourself time to adjust to your body.” 

Ling stumbled before heeding the advice. His limbs felt heavy as if they had fallen asleep. Gravity weighed him down making everything feel sluggish. He forced several deep breaths before he felt almost normal. His head felt itchy. Raising his hands he grasped the flower crown now dry and brittle. Carefully he removed it and looked at the dead flowers. Nearby Edward got to his feet and helped Sara to stand. 

“How do you feel, peanut?” 

“I’m fine daddy.” 

“Why don’t you go inside and get a couple of those leftover pancakes and sausage I had your mom guard.” 

“Daddy, I said I was fine.” 

“I heard. Humor me.” He removed her crown and discarded it. 

“Kay,” She giggled and hurried up the steps disappearing inside. 

Ling glanced at Alphonse. 

“Depending on the circle Sara sometimes gets dizzy and weak so we’ve found it’s good to make her eat something after she’s performed a larger transmutation.” 

“So that was her alchemy. Now I see why you were so hesitant to explain it.” 

“There is still a lot we don’t know…mostly about where she draws the energy,” Alphonse explained. “We know it’s not tectonic like Amestrian alchemy and we know it’s not the Dragon’s Pulse.” 

“I am not entirely sure it is earth based at all,” Mei said. “It has a very different feel to it.” 

“Which is why you wish to visit the monks,” Ling said. “How long were we gone?” 

“A few seconds. Ten, thirty at the most.” 

“Ten seconds? You’re kidding. It seemed longer.” 

“That’s a trick of the mind,” Alphonse explained. “Our minds perceive time differently.” 

“So we really were in the past.” 

“Well, you viewed the past. You weren’t really there.” 

Edward took off his flower crown and dropped it on the ground. The dead flowers drifted away in the breeze and scattered across the yard. Without a word he leaned on the edge of the deck. It was only a couple feet from the ground which made it a convenient height. 

“Daddy!” Trisha exclaimed as she jumped off the edge trusting Alphonse to catch her even as Mei stared in horror. 

“Easy there,” Alphonse held her. “You’re going to give your mom a heart attack.” 

Trisha giggled. 

“So you saw who poisoned you?” Winry asked moving next to Edward and slung her arm around his neck. 

“Zhou.” 

“Impossible!” Lan Fan exclaimed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“I shall gut him…the traitor.” 

“Who is he?” Alphonse asked. 

“One of my most loyal servants…or so I thought,” Ling said. “I would have sooner believed Lan Fan poisoned me.” 

“I doubt he’s acting alone,” Edward said. “Someone must have put him up to it.” 

“No doubt,” Ling agreed slowly marshalling his temper. “The question is who? Another clan or my own?” 

“You still think it could have been a Yao clansman?” Alphonse asked. 

“I am not ruling it out.” 

“I will make him talk,” Lan Fan glared. 

“If he was truly ready to be a part of this plot he probably won’t talk no matter what you do to him,” Edward warned. “Assuming he knows who set this up.” 

“He knows,” Ling said. “He wouldn’t be a part of it if he didn’t know exactly who he was helping. But you are right. He’d sooner take the information to his grave than reveal it.” 

Sara returned with a sausage wrapped in a cold pancake. She sat on the edge of the deck beside her parents happily munching away as she swung her legs over the edge of the deck. 

“Tell me Sara, you said daisies stand for truth. Does that mean they can reveal a truth someone wishes to hide?” Ling asked. 

“That depends,” Sara answered, “do you mean you want to detect a lie or do you want to compel them to tell the truth? Daisies can’t do either on their own, but with the right combination…” 

“Hold it Ling, exactly what are you thinking?” Edward asked. 

“Zhou is only a link in the chain. I must uncover the whole plot.” 

“Yeah fine, I’m not letting you put Sara in danger.” 

“She will be perfectly safe…” 

“These people are ready to kill you. What makes you think they’ll leave my family alone?” 

“Because you and Al will be there to protect her.” 

“They’ve already accused Mei once and she wasn’t even here,” Alphonse said. “This could put everyone in danger.” 

“Not if we expose all of them,” Ling said. “The clans will fall over themselves to purge them from the ranks once the plot is revealed.” 

“So you say,” Edward grumbled feeling Winry’s embrace tightened. 

“I promise Sara will not be harmed,” Ling said. 

“It’s not me you have to worry about,” Edward warned. He glanced over his shoulder to Winry who glared at Ling. 

“If Sara can do what she claims then word will get to the monks and they will be more willing to meet her.” 

“Figured you’d go there,” Edward complained. 

“I can do it daddy,” Sara said. 

“It’s not my call, peanut,” Edward patted Winry’s hand. He would not allow it without her blessing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure about this?” Alphonse asked. 

“No. I’m actually pissed about it,” Edward grumbled. “This was supposed to be a quiet trip and now we are pulled into a plot against the Emperor.” 

“How’s Winry?” 

“Quiet…which worries me.” 

“She agreed to let us do this.” 

“Doesn’t mean she’s happy about it.” 

They stood in what they could only describe as a throne room. At the far wall was Ling’s gilded seat situated on a dais. The rest of the space was wide and open with a balcony above supported by intricately carved columns. Edward and Alphonse stood on the balcony where they had an excellent vantage and where they would not be seen. Below Maes, Yuriy and Nina hid among the throngs of attendants and visitors. Despite their light colored hair they blended in well and Edward was hard pressed to spot them, which served his purpose. They were all Sara’s invisible guardians during this charade. 

Below them were at least fifty attendants and nobility from various clans. Some Edward was certain were probably Ling’s half-siblings as well as his children. Mei was among them drifting about and reconnecting. The only ones missing were Winry and Trisha who were safely succored at the mansion. Somewhere below was the mastermind behind Ling’s assassination attempt. 

The hall fell silent as Ling made his grand entrance. Edward noted several shocked faces though he could hardly blame them after all news of the Emperor’s impended death probably traveled far among the clan nobility despite efforts to suppress it. Ling calmly took his seat enjoying the shock as much as anyone. 

A few moments later Sara made her appearance lugging a basket of flowers and premade crowns. There were several such baskets secreted throughout the room to make certain everyone had a crown. Sara wore a silk robe as was expected of a young court lady. She placed a flower crown on her own head before running up to the throne and placing one on Ling’s much to the shock of the others. Ling paid no mind enjoying the theatrics of it all. She was a foreigner and could hardly be expected to know Xingese custom. It was a laughable assumption as Edward, Alphonse and all the children had made special effort to learn not just the customs but the language as well. 

There was nothing distinctive about the crowns themselves. They were made from white daisies, chrysanthemums and foxglove. The exact meaning behind the combination was understood only by Sara though Edward and Alphonse had done some research. Like the daisies, white chrysanthemums stood for _truth_ or _I tell the truth_ while foxgloves were associated with mystery as well as _insincerity_ and _hypocrisy_. Sara skipped back to the floor and made her rounds placing crowns on everyone’s heads. Some acquiesced with a fair amount of humor while others openly sneered. Yet the Emperor allowed it so they couldn’t refuse outright. Only one made an attempt to appeal to Ling. 

Ling laughed, “Adorable isn’t she? She’s like a niece to me so when her parents said they needed someone to watch her I could hardly say no!” 

“Ling’s a pretty decent actor,” Alphonse commented. 

“He had plenty of practice pretending to be a starving bum,” Edward answered. 

Sara continued her rounds as her hidden siblings arranged the final circle around the outskirts of the room. It was by far the largest circle Sara ever used but she assured them the transmutation itself was simple and the crowns gave it added stability. Sill Maes, Yuriy and Nina were careful about aligning the flowers. When everything was in place Sara seated herself at the bottom of the dais twisting more flowers. 

Almost as if summoned Zhou appeared, approaching the dais and kneeling. He gave Sara a glare she pretended not to notice as she laid the new crown on the step. To Ling he said, “My Emperor, you wished to see me?” 

“Yes.” Ling’s mirthful façade vanished. “Please tell me why you tried to assassinate me.” 

The room fell silent. The hushed surprise was genuine. No one expected the accusation on such a festive day. Nervously the guests glanced at one another wondering if it was some sort of play. 

“My Emperor, I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Sara…is this true?” 

“No. He’s lying,” she answered without looking up as she made another crown. 

“Sire, you cannot take this girl’s word against my own. I am a loyal servant.” 

As she spoke Sara calmly placed her hands together with the crown looped through her fingers. The circle glowed. Throughout the hall the crowns she had placed on the visitors’ head echoed the glow until the room was filled with a regal light. Zhou fell silent. Sweat dripped down his face. He was frozen or it at least felt like he was. 

“My niece is quite the clever little alchemist,” Ling said. “You see she has created a special transmutation array. It is designed to detect lies and compel the truth. So let me ask again…why did you poison my tea and attempt to kill me?” 

“I…I…” 

“It doesn’t do any good to fight, Zhou,” Ling said. “I am assured the compulsion is stronger the more you fight it. Who told you to have me killed? Was it someone in the Yao clan?” 

“N—no…” 

“You see. Isn’t truth so much easier? So which clan was it?” 

“D—I—D…” 

“The Huojin clan?” 

“N—no…” 

“The Tengfei clan?” 

“Y—No.” 

“Your Imperial Highness,” a new member stepped forward. “What do you hope to accomplish?” 

“I intend to learn the truth,” Ling answered easily. “Someone hatched a plot to assassinate me and to blame my innocent sister Mei for the deed. This rather upsets me as I have tried to make mine a just reign. But since you are the former Huan heir, why don’t you tell me…did your clan try to assassinate me?” 

“No.” 

“Well, at least you are honest. Now then Zhou, shall we try again? Was it the Delun clan?” 

“…n…n—Yess…” 

“Ah, now we are getting somewhere. Was this plot by my brother?” 

“…Y—n—yesss…” 

Ling pressed his questions as Sara suggested. The compulsion worked best if the subject was stressed. If they were calm and composed they had a better chance of skirting the truth though they could not lie outright. It was also best to stick with yes or no questions. 

“Your Imperial Highness!” a new attendant stormed up. “How long is this charade going to last?” 

“That depends on whether you will speak the truth. Tell me, brother, why did you attempt to have me killed?” Ling scrutinized him calmly. “Am I really so bad as that? Or were you just afraid I would give the Yao clan the mineral rights that are rightfully yours? Do you think I would _really_ do such a thing? Well?” 

“Y—Yes!” the nobleman shouted before clapping his hand over his mouth. 

“That is enough Sara,” Ling announced. 

She opened her eyes and rested her hands in her lap. The glowing flowers faded becoming brittle. The startled gathering grabbed at them only to have them crumple in their hands. Ling carefully removed his own and set it aside. 

“Thank you Sara. I must thank your parents as well.” 

“I’ll tell them, Uncle Ling,” Sara giggled. 

“As for the conspirators, take them away.” 

Palace guards materialized as if from nowhere grabbing Zhou and the Delun heir. They wrestled free but the guards were well-trained and easily subdued their attempts to flee. While the others watched the struggle the Elric siblings quietly escorted Sara out through another door Mei showed them. When the rest of the assembly turned back to the dais the strange child with golden eyes had apparently disappeared. 

# * * * 

“That was fun!” Ling exclaimed as he entered his private chambers. 

The Elrics were already there. Sara sat next to her father munching on a sandwich he insisted she should eat. She was a slight shade paler than normal but otherwise appeared fine. Nonetheless Edward watched her closely. He knew from experience the aftereffects of her transmutation could be unpredictable. 

“Maybe for you,” Edward said. “For me it was just nerve-wracking.” 

“Well, I thank you for assisting me.” 

“So what will happen to them now, Uncle Ling?” Sara asked. 

“They will be dealt with according to Xingese law,” Edward answered before Ling opened his mouth. 

Edward was versed enough with Xing custom and law to know no mercy was given to traitors and assassins. He also knew Sara’s gentle nature would leave her devastated if she understood her role in their fates. It was something best left for the time being. For his part Ling wisely left the matter closed. 

“Well this is a load off of my mind,” Ling said. “It’s all over.” 

“Maybe.” Edward muttered. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” 

“All these theatrics were pretty noticeable, Ling,” Edward said. 

“Once word gets out about what Sara was able to do we’ve basically painted a target on her,” Alphonse said. He knew his brother was worried about his family’s safety. Maes, Nina and Yuriy were old enough to take care of themselves but Sara and Winry were vulnerable. Alphonse felt his own worries creeping on him. Trisha was by far the easiest target. Her safety was also paramount. 

“You two worry too much.” 

“No we worry just enough,” Edward corrected. “You don’t worry enough.” 

“With all the rumors circulating about you being the descendants of the Western Sage no one is going to risk attacking you,” Ling assured them. Like Mei and Lan Fan Ling knew the truth about Edward and Alphonse’s father. It was not a topic of discussion Edward cherished and for the most part it was one seldom brought up. 

Despite this rumors had been swirling around them for some time because of their golden hair and eyes. If rumors protected his family Edward had no problem allowing them to persist. But he also knew it was a double-edged sword and one that could just as easily cut them down. 

“You know what this means, right?” Edward looked to his children. 

“That we should be vigilant,” Yuriy said. 

“And make sure mom, Sara and Trisha are protected at all times,” Nina added. “They are the most vulnerable.” 

“And whatever we do, don’t tell mom,” Maes said with a grimace. Winry worried enough there was no reason to make it worse. 

“I still think you are being over reactive,” Ling said, “but your family’s safety is your number one concern and I respect that. I will do what I can as well.” 

“And how will you protect them against your family?” Edward asked. “You said yourself any one of your children could be plotting against you.” 

“A fair question,” Ling allowed. They had only uncovered one plot. There was no telling how many others were stewing. “I’ll think of something. What do you think Sara?” 

He looked to the youngest but fell silent. She had fallen asleep in her father’s embrace and was no longer aware of them. Edward smoothed her hair but made no effort to wake her. After such an exertion it was best to let her sleep. 

# * * * 

Edward stirred. Winry slept on, relaxed and content in his arms. The house was quiet. Yet something woke him. Quietly he slipped free from Winry careful not to disturb her. He had been right about her worrying. When he carried Sara home Winry was beside herself and feared the worst. It had taken sometime to calm her and assure her nothing had happened. He knew she was smart enough to know this one incident would not be the end of it but she was also willing to let the matter remain drop without discussion. It was a silent agreement. She would pretend everything was all right and he would do what he needed to do to protect everyone. 

Silently he slid open the door and stepped into the corridor. He automatically reached for the Dragon’s Pulse and cast his senses through the energy flow. Over the years he learned every place had its own unique flow. The energy of Xing was as different from Amestris as Central was to Resembool. To use it one didn’t have to understand the nature of the flow but to sense disturbances one had to be intimate with its nature. That was the difference between how Maes and Yuriy used it compared to Nina. 

Edward let it fill his mind now. He felt the disturbance like ripples across a pond. It was faint but something was trying to hide. Quietly he moved down the corridor. Reaching the boys’ room first he eased the sliding door open. Maes and Yuriy snored amongst the scattered chaos of their projects. Sliding the door closed he moved on. Reaching the girls’ room he paused. Something was disturbing the energy. He pushed open the door and was nearly punched in the face by Nina’s left cross. 

“Sorry dad,” Nina whispered. “I thought…” 

“I know. I sense it too.” 

“Should we wake everyone?” 

“No. That would cause too much disturbance. Stay close, Princess.” 

Edward moved on silently slipping down the hall. Nina slid the bedroom door closed and cautiously followed. They slowly crept toward the front of the house where the kitchen and sitting room were located. The silence of the house weighed heavily around them but they heard the clatter of ceramic dishes as the intruder rifled through the cupboards. Edward paused listening. He glanced behind him to see Nina silently fuming. 

Smiling despite himself he eased forward only to have the floor boards creak under the weight of his automail leg. With a grimace he rushed into the room in time to see a shadow disappear out the door. He followed rushing out the door and hopped off the deck before coming to a halt. Edward breathed deep but he had lost the trail. With a sigh he turned back to the house and retreated inside. He found Nina beside the kitchen island surveying the damage. On the countertop were several open canisters containing coffee, tea and spices. 

“What do you think?” she looked over at her father. 

In the excitement she hadn’t noticed his appearance. He wore a black tank top and loose-fitting pants. His hair hung loose and unbound from its usual ponytail. There was something wild and roguish about his appearance so different from how he looked during the day. It was only at times like this Nina felt she could picture him in his youth. Her mother told them so many stories about their father and his temper, his recklessness and daring but it always seemed like a dream. It was so different from how he acted now. 

“Don’t touch it!” Edward snapped when she reached for one of the containers. 

Nina jerked her hand back and looked at him. His gaze was hard and his eyes gleamed with anger. It was a rare thing for her father to lose his temper but he was barely in control of it now. 

“We’ll have your sister look over this tomorrow,” he finally said, “and figure out what’s safe.” 

“Right.” 

“And Nina…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t tell your mother.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ling delicately sipped from his cup. The tea was good and refreshing but it did little to clear his mind or settle his worries. Edward had not been kind when he described the attack on his family. Someone snuck into his family’s compound and tried to poison them. Sara had performed some sort of test and found several different containers filled with spices and teas contaminated by poison. 

The poison was not terribly strong. Sara believed they meant to make the family sick; however, given Trisha’s young age the poison would have been worse for her. No doubt that was the reason for Edward’s rage. Edward wasn’t known for his patience especially when his family was threatened but even Alphonse was upset. 

Ling always counted on Alphonse’s level head but it was evident he could not this time. Between Mei’s false indictment and now the threat to his daughter Alphonse had become stony silent and grim. Ling wasn’t certain what was going through his mind or what he would do. That was the advantage of Edward’s anger. It was loud and expended much of his energy but Alphonse’s rage was slowly building. Eventually it would have to break and it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. 

Edward said not to worry. He would take care of his brother but Ling was worried. The change in poison was a new tactic which meant it could be a new plot which could mean new conspirators. He was no stranger to assassination plots. Certainly he expected them but it troubled him nonetheless that now they were not merely focused on him but his friends as well. Perhaps he had been too naïve to think the Elrics’ reputation would protect them from direct attack. Then again the poison was only intended to make them sick so perhaps their reputation was protecting them. 

Still it was all quite troubling. Even before Alphonse and Mei were married Ling thought of the Elrics as family. He was closer to them than his own brothers. The fact Edward’s children called him _uncle_ thrilled him. Anything that threatened them concerned him greatly. As he sipped his tea he contemplated this attack. Was it a new faction or was it related to the attempt on his life? Ling favored the former but that created a new problem since it meant new parties were involved. Who would be so bold? 

His gaze slid to the young lady waiting to refill his cup. She was hardly older than Mei when they faced the homunculi. Her long hair was braided and wrapped in buns not unlike how Mei wore her own hair. Belatedly he realized she was the Chang heiress: his fifth daughter and Mei’s niece. Yet the two were worlds apart. Where Mei had been, and still was, vibrant, stubborn and full of life this young lady was silent, demur and obedient. Her mother was a stubborn, ill-tempered woman. She was pretty enough but her face was generally puckered in a scowl. 

Unlike most of his wives who generally returned and stayed with their clan his Chang bride preferred to stay at the Palace. Ling knew she was scheming to gain more of his favor but so far it led to nothing. He wasn’t interested in her plots. If her concern was winning his favor he doubted she would do anything that may cause the Elrics harm. She was more likely to try to win their favor to secure his. That was at least one suspect crossed off a very long list. 

Sipping his tea again Ling paused to consider the fact he knew more about his daughter’s mother than his daughter. In truth he knew nothing about the young lady in front of him other than the fact she was his fifth daughter. Wasn’t this exactly what Edward warned him about? It took him a moment to even recall her name. 

“Miyo.” 

She blinked in surprise at her name but otherwise showed little reaction saying, “Yes, my Emperor?” 

Ling flinched despite himself. It was the proper way to address him after all but it seemed so cold and only served to elaborate the great divide between him and his progeny. He couldn’t imagine Edward’s children being so formal. Their respect for their father was warm with affection. 

“Tell me…do you have a favorite…tea?” 

“Tea?” she hesitated. 

“Yes, do you like this tea?” 

“Um…it is fine, my Emperor…” 

“But you don’t fancy it?” 

“I prefer jasmine tea.” 

“Ah…yes. That is a fine one,” Ling agreed. “Do you like living at the Palace?” 

“Oh yes!” she answered quickly and showed the first bit of spirit he’d ever seen from her. Realizing she was being impertinent she quickly bowed her head. “I mean…it is lovely…my Emperor.” 

“What do you like about it?” 

“Hmmm. Oh…well…It has such lovely artwork, beautiful paintings.” 

“Do you like them? What about that one?” Ling nodded to a painted screen. The screen depicted a white crane standing in a pond with reeds and lotus. In the hazy distance mountains rose up to touch the sky under a bright moon. 

“I like it very much. It has such beautiful tones and delicate yet sure lines,” she answered enthusiasm creeping into her voice again. There was a dreamy look in her eyes. “I wish I could paint half so well.” 

“Oh? You paint?” 

She blinked startled by the fact she spoke her desire aloud and even more so that he listened. Immediately she withdrew into her shell again, bowing and whispered so that her voice was barely audible, “Yes…my Emperor. A little.” 

“I should like to see one of your paintings.” 

“One of…Oh…they are not very good.” 

“You have a good eye for detail. The rest is just practice…and perhaps instruction.” Ling paused. “Would you like instruction?” 

“Would I?” 

“There are some fine artisans here. I’m sure there are a few willing to take a royal apprentice. Would you like that?” 

“Oh yes!” her eyes sparkled with eagerness but she hesitated. “But…it is not proper.” 

“Who says?” Ling asked. “I hardly see why it should be anyone’s business. Besides I would expect a Prince or Princess to have a complete education. Don’t worry about that. I shall take care of everything.” 

“Yes…my Emperor.” 

# * * * 

Miyo quietly made her way down the vast corridors. Her mind raced as she recalled the unusual tea. Every day she served the Emperor tea a precisely the same hour. Somehow her mother had arranged it. Her mother was ambitious and they depended on Miyo currying the Emperor’s favor. Miyo only partially understood her mother’s designs. 

The Chang clan had enjoyed protection since Ling and Mei vied for the throne. Ling secured his seat and extended his clan’s strength to protect their own. How this arrangement was made was not known. There was so much about their quest for immortality in the foreign land that was a mystery. Not only had it forged an alliance between Yao and Chang but it also forged an alliance with the country across the desert. 

Little was known about Amestris though Xing saw enough tourists and travelers from it. Even more mysterious were the two alchemists that regularly visited the Emperor: _the Elrics_. Rumors abounded about them though little was confirmed. Their unique golden hair and eyes sparked endless debate about their origins. Miyo was not an alkahesterist so much of the debate was beyond her understanding. Even so she found it hard to believe they were descendants of the Western Sage or even reincarnations of him. 

Despite their strangeness there was no doubting their friendship with the Emperor. It was often noted he treated them with more favor than his own brothers. The Elrics not only enjoyed accommodations in the Palace but they were essentially given their own private estate in a manor once reserved for high-ranking officials. They wandered the Palace grounds freely and often attended the Emperor’s official functions despite the fact they were foreigners. None of it particularly bothered Miyo. She was quiet and preferred to remain in the eaves where she could paint in peace. Her mother’s ambitions wouldn’t allow that. 

“Miyo! What took you so long?” a hard-edged voice demanded as she entered the apartments designated for the Changs when they stayed at the Palace. 

“Sorry,” Miyo quickly closed the sliding door and padded across room to kneel in front of her mother. 

“So what happened?” 

“Happened?” Miyo asked, nervous. It was always like this. Whenever she served the Emperor her mother demanded a report of everything that happened or was discussed and who visited the Emperor. 

“You were gone longer than usual.” 

“Oh…um…” Miyo hesitated. It was true. Tea had taken longer. Normally the Emperor never spoke to her in the least but today he had been unexpectedly chatty. Yet she couldn’t tell her mother that. Her mother hated to hear about her painting. She definitely couldn’t tell her mother about their conversation. “Um…the Emperor seemed preoccupied.” 

“As well he should. Someone tried to assassinate him. I’m sure he is concerned about the plot.” 

Miyo nodded. She knew the Emperor had recently been poisoned but it didn’t really concern her. Miyo had no desire to succeed the Emperor to the throne and doubted she had much of a chance. There were others far stronger than her to take his place. All she really cared about was painting. 

“They accused Aunt Mei, didn’t they?” 

“They accused the whole clan,” her mother corrected. “If they found Mei guilty that would have been the end of the Changs. Don’t you pay attention?” 

“Oh.” Miyo hadn’t really considered there would be repercussions for the entire clan. 

“I suppose you didn’t know the Emperor is planning an official ceremony to welcome his niece either.” 

“Niece?” 

“Yes. Your cousin.” 

“I have a cousin?” 

“How can you be so stupid, girl?” her mother demanded. “Yes, you have a cousin. Do you remember Mei’s marriage to that foreign alkahesterist? Well they had a daughter. That makes her your cousin.” 

“Oh, right.” Miyo nodded. She did vaguely recall her aunt’s marriage. 

Many in the clan were upset she married a foreigner but he was an alkahesterist and a powerful one. According to the rumors he could perform alkahestry without an array as could his brother. He was one of the Elrics and though many disapproved of the marriage they also recognized the need to foster an alliance with someone close to the Emperor. Miyo hadn’t known her aunt had a child. 

“No Emperor in the history of Xing has even acknowledged a birth of a niece or nephew let alone welcomed them into the royal family.” 

“But it is a good thing, isn’t it? It means the Emperor favors the Chang clan.” 

“Do you think that will last?” her mother demanded. “How long before he tires of protecting our clan? Certainly his clan is tired of it. Do you think they will continue to protect us without his direction?” 

Miyo didn’t answer. She hadn’t really thought about it but she supposed not. 

“I’ll tell you. No. The Changs cannot rely on his protection and we shouldn’t. We should grow stronger and not need it.” 

“How can we do that? We’re still the smallest clan.” 

“Simple. By possessing something no other clan does.” Her mother smiled but it wasn’t a pretty gesture. It was hard and stiff. There was nothing soft about her mother. “Immortality.” 

“Immortality?” 

“Yes. That was how the Emperor gained the throne. He found the secret to immortality and we can too. With that the Changs would be all powerful and not need anyone’s protection.” 

“But how…” 

“The foreign alkahesterists.” 

“You mean…” 

“Yes. The Elrics. They must know the secret. That is why the Emperor keeps them close. He gave the secret to the last Emperor and now he waits for the Elrics to make the secret again so he can have it for himself. But we will get it first.” 

“And how will we do that?” 

“You will get it.” 

“But I’m not an alkahesterist.” 

“You don’t need to be. The Elrics will make the secret and you will get it.” 

“H—how?” 

“By getting close to them of course.” 

“But…” 

“You will go and greet them and stay with them until they give you the secret.” 

“But won’t they be…suspicious?” 

“Nonsense. Mei is your aunt. What could be more natural than spending time with your aunt and cousin?” 

“I suppose.” 

“It is decided. You will find the secret of immortality and the Changs will become untouchable.” 

“Yes mother.”


	6. Chapter 6

Miyo quietly meandered through the Palace. Her movements were largely ignored. She was, in general, considered harmless and non-threatening. Very few bothered to note her presence even when she stood in front of them. It was the single quality in herself she cherished. It meant most left her alone. 

It was also the reason she enjoyed her stays in the Palace. Here few people knew her and so there were few who ridiculed her fascination for art. Back home she was an object of shame. Her fellow clansmen saw no value in her preoccupation. Though she tried to find secluded spots to practice her painting she was not always successful and several of her paintings had been destroyed by other young nobles. Here in the Palace they could not reach her and the gardens offered ample subjects to paint. But now her mother had other designs and Miyo saw her free time slowly eroding. 

Silently she made her way to the manor the Elrics and her aunt occupied. No one tried to stop her and there were no guards to bar her passage into the private garden that surrounded their home. Miyo relaxed despite the mission she had been sent on. She always felt more comfortable in a natural setting. Her artistic gaze greedily took in her surroundings and framed subjects for compositions. Perhaps spending time here would be nice, that is, if they allowed her to stay. 

Following the path she rounded a bend and came to a small pond with a red bridge arching over it. Shrieks of laughter echoed toward her and Miyo slowed her pace stopping behind a plum tree to observe. Beyond the bridge was a wide grassy lawn leading to the manor. The wide porch had several cushions out for seating but at the moment no one was there. On the lawn a man with long, golden hair was chasing two young girls. 

The first seemed the same age as Miyo, probably eleven or twelve. She was dressed in a tee-shirt and overalls. Her golden hair was cut short stopping just past her ears. The second was a five-year-old of mixed descent. Her hair was dark but her eyes were golden like the older girl and the man who playfully chased them. 

It was the man why really captured Miyo’s attention. His clothes were casual: black, sleeved shirt and brown trousers. His long golden hair was tied in a ponytail. He was not exceptionally tall but he was well-muscled and trim. As he chased the youngest the other suddenly turned and jumped on his back. With a cry of mock outrage he sank to his knees as if burdened by a tremendous weight. 

“Quick Trisha!” the older girl laughed. “Before he can get back up!” 

The five-year-old ran toward them seeming to help drag the man to the ground. She let out a sudden squeal at the man grasped and tickled her. 

“Uncle Ed! Daddy help!” 

“What’s going on out here?” another man appeared on the porch. 

He walked calmly down the steps and approached the group though he was in no particular hurry. He wore a button-down shirt and trousers. His golden hair was clipped short and neat and his golden eyes sparkled with amusement. Miyo belatedly recognized him. That then was Mei’s husband, the foreign alkahesterist which meant the other must be his brother. 

Trisha squirmed free and ran to her father who readily scooped her up as she declared, “Daddy, Uncle Ed is tickling me!” 

“Oh is he?” Alphonse chuckled. “Well he is a _tickle monster_.” 

He watched as Edward finally succumbed, flopping on the ground. Sara laid with him her head resting on his chest as they both caught their breath. 

“You know brother, you should consider acting your age,” Alphonse commented. 

Edward waved his hand in a dismissive gesture saying, “Overrated.” 

“Besides, daddy isn’t old,” Sara declared. 

“Thank you for that one, peanut,” Edward chuckled playfully tickling her. 

“All right you four,” a woman called from the porch drawing Miyo’s attention. 

Two women emerged from the manor. One she immediately recognized as her Aunt Mei. The other was a foreign with long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both carried trays laid with a variety of sushi and sashimi as well as small finger sandwiches and a pitcher of an amber drink with lemon slices floating in it. 

“Lunch time,” Winry beckoned as she and Mei set down the trays. 

Edward lurched to his feet and stretched standing and helping Sara to her feet. She circled him saying, “Pick me up, daddy.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Carry me!” 

“Oh Sara you’re too big for that!” Winry said. 

“No I am not. And daddy’s really strong! Aren’t you daddy?” 

Edward hesitated then shrugged. He suddenly ducked and hoisted Sara over his shoulder before straightening. Sara squealed helplessly dangling over his shoulder as he started toward the manor. 

“Daddy! Not this way!” 

“I don’t recall you specifying,” he countered. 

Reaching the porch he set her on the deck. Still laughing she scrambled to her feet and hurried to take her place on one of the cushions. Edward pulled himself up after her while Alphonse took the more conventional option and carried Trisha up the stairs. 

“Really Ed, you are as bad as the kids,” Winry commented as he sat next to her. 

“I resent that remark,” Edward answered accepting the offered glass of ice tea. 

Smiling she leaned toward him softly kissing him. From her hiding place Miyo blushed. Public shows of affection were not something she was used to seeing. The people of Xing were more reserved. Wondering what her aunt thought Miyo’s gaze drifted to Mei only to see her comfortably reclined against Alphonse’s shoulder. The girls made themselves comfortable and helped themselves to the food set on trays between them. Neither seemed embarrassed by their parents’ displays of affection. 

“So where are the others?” Alphonse asked. “Aren’t they joining us?” 

“Maes and Yuriy are probably hip deep in some project,” Edward sighed. “They’ll come out when they’re hungry enough.” 

“Granny used to say the same thing about you two,” Winry said filling a small plate with samples before settling beside him. She offered him a sushi roll and Edward opened his mouth allowing her to feed him. 

“Well she wasn’t wrong,” Edward said after a moment and the others chuckled. 

“What about Nina?” Mei asked. “She disappeared too.” 

“She went to meet some friends,” Winry said. 

“Are you sure that’s…safe?” Mei asked and immediately regretted her words. 

Winry stiffened and worry crept into her gaze. She had been trying to ignore the threat that loomed over them. Sara assured them nothing else had been tampered with and no one else tried to enter their manor since. Even so whoever tried to poison them could not have given up so easily. They were merely biding their time. 

“They won’t try anything today,” Edward said feigning confidence. 

“You’re sure?” Winry glanced at him. 

“They won’t do anything in daylight,” Edward assured her. “And they certainly won’t try anything in public. Besides, Nina can take care of herself. You don’t have to worry.” 

“But I do.” 

“I know.” Edward’s tone was serious but his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“You brat.” Winry punched his shoulder but there wasn’t much force behind it. 

Chuckling he pulled her close and kissed her. They sat forehead to forehead for a long moment as her worries slowly seeped away from the forefront of her mind. Edward silently willed her fears away. It was his job to keep everyone safe and prevent her fears from overtaking her. 

“So you really think they won’t try anything?” Mei asked. Worry was creeping into her voice now. Alphonse squeezed her shoulder. 

“You should ask our guest behind the tree,” Edward said. 

“Who?” Alphonse and the others immediately looked to the plum tree to see the small figure duck behind. Switching to Xingese Alphonse called, “Hello? You can come out.” 

Miyo hesitated. She hadn’t thought she was observed but it appeared they knew she was there from the start. Briefly she considered scurrying away. She was certain they didn’t know her identity but she remembered her mother’s orders. There was no better time to present herself. Summoning what little courage she possessed Miyo left her shelter and made her way to the waiting Elrics. 

Nearing the deck she paused and bowed before delivering the greeting she painstakingly practiced, “Welcome…I came to bid my aunt congratulations on her new edition.” 

“Your aunt?” Alphonse repeated. 

“Oh,” Mei sat up. “You’re Miyo, right? Of course, how silly of me to have forgotten. Please came up and join us. There is plenty.” 

Miyo hesitated expecting the others to object but they didn’t. Silently she climbed the stops and knelt in their gathering. The two girls made room for her with easy smiles. 

“Miyo you’ve met Alphonse though it’s been awhile,” Mei introduced. “This is his older brother Edward and his wife Winry. This is their youngest Sara and, of course, your cousin Trisha.” 

They all warmly smiled. Winry offered her a glass of iced tea and encouraged her to help herself to the selection of food on the trays. With a shy grin Miyo obeyed not wanting to be rude. 

“So…your niece,” Edward said after a moment. 

“Technically her mother is my cousin,” Mei said, “but Ling is her father and in Xingese culture one’s father is the more important lineage.” 

“Ling’s daughter?” Winry repeated, “So you are an heiress, like Mei was.” 

Miyo nodded. 

“Yes…the fifth daughter…I think,” Mei agreed. “Right?” 

“That must be exciting,” Winry said. 

Miyo shrugged, “It’s all right, I guess. There are a lot of us.” 

“Seventeen,” Edward said recalling the dinner conversation with Ling on their first night. He hadn’t realized one of Ling’s children would also be a direct relation to Mei though he should have remembered. The Chang clan would have offered Ling a bride like all the rest of the clans. 

“It still seems so strange to think about,” Winry said. She like Ling but the thought of keeping so many brides disturbed her. “What if you had become Emperor Mei? I mean Empress…would it have changed anything?” 

“Not really,” Mei said after a moment. “Xing has been ruled by Empresses before. All the clans would have sent sons to be my husbands.” 

Alphonse grimaced. 

“And, of course, Alphonse and I wouldn’t have been able to be together,” Mei added. “Being Emperor only sounds good but when you really analyze it…it’s not a very favorable position. You lose a lot of your choices that others take for granted like the choice to be with the person you want to be with. Not to mention all the responsibilities of ruling a nation.” 

“And the assassination attempts,” Edward added. 

“Yes, those too. I couldn’t imagine life without Alphonse and Trisha and all of you.” 

Alphonse blushed slightly, embarrassed but pleased by Mei’s announcement. Winry smiled understanding for both of them. Edward’s expression was unreadable though he was amused by his brother’s reaction. 

“I never really wanted to be Emperor,” Mei suddenly confessed to Miyo’s surprise. “All I cared about was protecting my clan. I knew if I didn’t secure the Emperor’s favor my clan would be destroyed…but I really didn’t want the throne.” 

“I can certainly understand that,” Winry said. “The whole set up with fifty wives seems a bit much.” 

Miyo listened quietly eating the sushi on her plate. All her life she had been told gaining the throne was the highest honor and the only way to secure her clan’s future. There were many who condemned Mei for failing to achieve the throne even though her arrangement with Ling and the Yao clan secured the clan’s safety. Miyo never thought she would hear someone speak against being Emperor but it sounded as if Mei truly preferred her life as it was with the Elric family. 

“So what is the plan for today?” Alphonse suddenly asked changing the subject. 

“Well Mei and I are going to take the girls shopping,” Winry said. 

“Shopping?” Edward repeated. 

“Yes Ed, shopping. Sara can’t spend all her time practicing alchemy,” Winry answered. “Besides we need proper outfits for the party Ling is giving Trisha.” 

Edward shrugged and almost rolled his eyes but managed to suppress the gesture. Alchemic practice was important especially considering how unique Sara’s alchemy was but she also made a good point. It was important for Sara to be a normal, young girl too. In either case he wouldn’t contradict Winry. 

“Miyo would you lie to join us?” Winry asked. 

She blinked in surprise. Her confused gaze darted from one to the other. Though her mother had insisted on her introducing herself and getting close to the Elrics she hadn’t expected them to be so willing to include her. 

“We can have fun picking out outfits and accessories,” Winry enticed. 

“Um…okay…if it is all right.” 

“Of course. Don’t be silly.” 

# * * * 

Miyo sat on a cushion enjoying a cup of after dinner tea. Around her the Elrics were enjoying the quiet evening. Mei again sat leaning against Alphonse in comfortable familiarity. Winry sat on another couch sewing slight alterations to one of their purchases. Edward sat at a low table in the middle of the room. Trisha was in his lap and Sara sat across from them. On the table was a checkered board laden with several unusually shaped game pieces carved from alabaster and soapstone. The game was called Chess and Edward was teaching Trisha to play while he faced Sara in a friendly game. 

It was odd to see fathers so involved with their children’s upbringing and household upkeep. Edward had actually prepared their dinner himself: fried fish, rice and stir-fried vegetables. 

On the other side of Winry’s couch Nina quietly read a book which was surprisingly written in Xingese. Miyo stole glances in her direction still marveling how closely she resembled her mother. Nina had joined them during their shopping trip. She had accepted Miyo as a matter of providence and helped pick out some fashionable robes and jeweled brooches for their hair. 

The first time Miyo saw Nina she thought she was seeing Winry’s twin. It was only in spending time with them she noticed the differences. There was something severe about Nina. Though Nina smiled and treated her younger sibling and cousin with care she seemed preoccupied and on edge. Winry was far softer and gentler. 

If Nina’s resemblance to Winry surprised Miyo she was completely unprepared when she met Maes and Yuriy. Both boys bore striking resemblance to Edward, especially Maes. The boys appeared unexpectedly for dinner and disappeared just as quickly afterwards. They hadn’t spoken much and the others remarked often about their mysterious project. Miyo still wasn’t sure what it was but it seemed to take up all the bothers’ time. 

“Uh-oh, Uncle Ed. Sara took your piece!” Trisha suddenly exclaimed. 

“Yes she did.” Edward agreed. “She also has me in Check.” 

“Check?” 

“Yep. See her Bishop has a direct line of attack on my King.” Edward pointed to the pieces. 

“Is that bad?” 

“Yep. I have to protect my King. So I have to do one of three moves: I can move my King, I can place a piece between her Bishop and my King or I can take the Bishop.” 

“Oh. Watchcha going to do?” 

“Well, I don’t have any pieces that can take out her Bishop. I could move my Pawn to block her but she can take that one out her next turn and put me back into Check. Oh, here let’s do this.” 

Edward moved a piece and waited for Sara to make her next move. Miyo had only half paid attention when Edward explained the rules of play to Trisha and now she wished she listened more closely. It was clear it was a game of strategy and more challenging than it first appeared. 

“You can play next, Miyo,” Alphonse commented. 

Miyo blinked glancing at him. Alphonse’s gaze was gently and kind. There was also a spark of amusement. Miyo felt her face warm. She thought herself unobserved since most people ignored her but clearly that was not true here. 

“Ed loves teaching. He’ll show you how to play if you want to learn.” Alphonse said. “He’ll even go easy on you since you’re learning. Won’t you brother?” 

“Sure.” Edward sipped his tea. “Beats having my butt kicked by a ten-year-old.” 

“Daddy, I’m twelve,” Sara argued. 

“Since when?” 

She stuck out her tongue and her father chuckled. 

“You need to stop growing. I can’t keep up anymore.” 

The other chuckled. Edward often joked about getting older and missing a step but in truth he was quite capable of keeping up with his children. He still mastered more alchemy and alkahestry than Maes or Yuriy. He also managed most of Nina’s training as well as Sara’s. Edward had even begun teaching Trisha the basics of the Dragon’s Pulse though she hadn’t yet displayed alchemy or alkahestry talent. Alphonse worried she never would despite Edward telling him not to. Trisha would show her talent when she was ready. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Winry said. “It’s getting pretty late so you two better finish up your game.” 

“Ah mom,” Sara exclaimed. 

“Don’t ah mom me. You need your sleep if you want to grow big and strong like your sister and not stunted like your father.” 

“Hey,” Edward shot her a glance. 

“Okay,” Sara giggled. 

“Miyo if you’d like to spend the night we have several guest rooms you can use,” Winry added. 

“Oh. Is that okay?” Miyo jerked to attention. She had assumed they would send her away eventually. 

“Of course.” 

Half an hour later Mei showed Miyo down the hall and to a small, neat, little room. It was like any other bedroom Miyo had seen with bamboo matt floors and a small closet to store the rolled bed mat and blankets. The walls were neutral and clean without adornment. 

“There’s a washroom just down the hall,” Mei said. “Alphonse and I are only a few doors down if you need anything.” 

“Thank you,” Miyo bowed. “This is very nice.” 

“Of course,” Mei smiled back. “You’re welcome here anytime you wish to stay.” 

Mei slid the door closed to give her niece some privacy before heading to her own bedroom. When she got there she found Alphonse had not yet returned. No doubt he was still tucking Trisha into bed. She busied herself rolling out their sleeping mats and preparing for bed. Unlike Edward and Winry who had an Amestrian-style bed, Alphonse and Mei preferred more Xingese-style sleeping arrangements. She was already settled under the covers when Alphonse joined her. He sighed as he lay down. 

“Did she go to sleep all right?” Mei asked shifting closer to him. 

“Yeah. She’s excited about the party.” 

“And you’re not?” 

Alphonse didn’t answer. 

“You’re worried about another attack.” 

“Yeah. Ed is too.” 

“I noticed. Neither of you are very good about hiding it. Nina too.” 

“Come with the territory I guess,” Alphonse chuckled. “After Trisha was born I figured it would all settle down but…” 

“I know. After everything…Maes and Nina being kidnapped and Ed almost dying…twice…I think we all were hoping things would stay quiet.” 

“Yeah.” Alphonse sighed. 

She felt his tension whenever those events were mentioned. Alphonse and Edward had always been close. They faced and surmounted impossible odds together. Mei knew Alphonse harbored mixed feelings ever since Edward and Winry started their family. He was happy for them and loved his nieces and nephews but it was difficult to watch Edward do his own thing. As much as Alphonse loved his nieces and nephews they were Edward’s kids. Now that he had his own he was nervous about living up to the example Edward provided. And now someone was threatening it. 

“So did Miyo settle in all right?” 

“Yeah. I’m glad Ed and Winry were okay with letting her stay. It’s not easy being an heiress.” 

Alphonse nodded. He only vaguely recalled Mei’s young niece from a previous visit. She was a quiet shadow hovering around the edges. Not much had changed it seemed. 

“I wonder if she still paints,” Mei continued. “I remember she used to draw when she was little. Though I’m sure she doesn’t have much time for it now.” 

“We could get her some paints and supplies,” Alphonse suggested. “That way whenever she visits she can practice.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure. The garden is plenty big enough and she’ll like having something to do besides sit around with us.” 

# * * * 

Winry snuggled closer to Edward. He seemed asleep but she knew better. His mind was still working though his eyes were closed. 

“You’re still worried, aren’t you?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“I know you did your little walkabout while Al tucked the kids in. Do you think they’ll try again tonight?” 

“No,” Edward finally said. “I think they’ll hang back and watch and wait. They want to know our next move.” 

“And what is our next move?” 

“To have a relaxing vacation,” Edward kissed her forehead. 

“What about Mei’s niece? Do you think she was a part of it?” 

“No. She’s here for a reason but not that.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Best way I can describe it is…her energy is different…if that makes any sense.” 

“Yeah. I guess it does.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gen marched dutifully down the long corridor. Those he met quickly backed from his path and bowed. He tilted his chin higher and glanced down at them as he passed. It was important they understood their place. He was Gen Yao, the Yao heir and second son of the Emperor, they were servants only. Reaching the door at the end of the corridor he paused to straighten his robe and took a deep breath. He wasn’t certain why his grandfather summoned him but he knew this was to be a meeting of importance. Taking a deep breath he slid the door open and stepped into the room. Immediately he sank to his knees and bowed. 

“Grandfather, you summoned me?” 

“Gen.” 

He slowly sat up and looked at the ancient visage before him. Wei Yao was the grand patriarch of the Yao clan and was, in truth, his great-grandfather. Deep lines puckered his face. His long beard and moustache were pure white. Robes as rich and elaborate as the Emperor’s clung to a withering form. Yet he still ruled his clan and was respected by all. 

“Gen, do you know why I called you here?” 

“No grandfather.” 

“Tomorrow you leave for Xing to live in the Palace as the Emperor has decried.” 

“Yes.” 

One of the new laws enacted since the new Emperor gained the throne was that his children lived with him six months of the year. He had left it to the clans to decided when those six months were served but none were exempt form it less they wished to give up their legitimacy to the throne. It was an odd edict and a demand no other Emperor made but none dared protest. Some clans embraced it devoting even more than the six months required. 

“I do not need to remind you to be cautious. The other heirs will be in attendance and you must be on your guard.” 

Gen nodded. According to the Emperor’s edicts the Palace was a neutral zone and no hostile acts would be tolerated. Not only would such acts be punished but the guilty heir would also lose their standing as would the offending clan. But that was only on the Palace grounds. There were plenty of opportunities for aggressive tactics inside the Capitol. Gen was not even safe in his grandfather’s house. 

“It appears the Delun clan is in disgrace after attempting to poison the Emperor.” 

“I thought the poisoning was only rumor.” 

“No rumor. And they came very close in succeeding.” 

“But…wasn’t the Changs who tried to poison him?” 

“No though they tried to make us believe it was so.” 

“How did the Yao clan learn the truth, grandfather?” 

“Not us.” His grandfather paused before continuing. “The Westerners have returned.” 

Gen stiffened. There were many rumors concerning the Emperor’s friends from the West. They were known to be powerful, if unconventional, alkahesterists. Possessing golden hair and eyes it was believed they were directly connected to the Western Sage. Some rumors stated they were direct descendants while others believed them to be reincarnations. Gen was not certain which he believed though he was sure no one would know the truth. 

Another rumor that swirled around them was how they had met the Emperor. Their arrival was herald with grand parties. The Emperor set aside one of the most lavish manors on the Palace grounds for their sole use and allowed them free passage anywhere. Such considerations were unheard of especially for foreigners yet the Emperor continually showered them with even more extravagant gifts. Many guessed it had something to do with the events that led to the Emperor returning with the Philosopher’s Stone and thus granting immortality to his predecessor but no one knew the full truth save perhaps Mei Chang who had gone on a similar quest. 

“It was the Westerners who cured him,” his grandfather continued. “Somehow they purged the poisons from his body. They also uncovered the truth to how was behind it. In a room crowded with witnesses they heard the truth from the conspirator’s own mouth.” 

“How?” 

“We do not know. I have questioned many powerful and acclaimed alkahesterists but none know how it was done.” 

It was not the first time the Westerners defied the known limits of alkahestry. Their abilities and sheer power were known throughout Xing. They could even perform alkahestry without an array. Not only could they perform alkahestry but also the alchemy of their own country making them doubly dangerous. Now they had revealed even more astonishing power that was unlike either. Not only were the brothers formidable, their progeny were also powerful duel-wielding alkahesterists. 

“But that is not why I called you here.” 

“Grandfather.” 

“As you know Mei Chang has taken one of the Westerners as her husband. They have a child. The Emperor is planning a royal celebration and will announce her inclusion into the Imperial family.” 

It was unprecedented news. In times past Emperors never acknowledged their siblings, let alone the children of their siblings. The Emperor had already done away with this convention by encouraging friendship with the clans. Mei was the most obvious example as the Yao clan now protected the Chang clan. Such an arrangement stoked anger and jealousy with the other clans as well as resentment and unease within the Yao clan. 

Marrying one of the Westerners had solidified the Yao-Chang alliance as the Emperor clearly favored them. Now there was a child, one the Emperor was prepared to accept as his family, second only to his own children. 

“You understand what this means, yes? It means the Changs will have not just one heir but two. Such a thing has never happened before.” 

Gen nodded and shared his grandfather’s grim countenance. 

“It has also come to my attention that the Chang heiress is insinuating herself with the Westerners.” 

Gen took this news without much concern. He tried to recall the Emperor’s fifth daughter but could not come up with a clear picture. All he could remember was a small, shadow of a child hovering along the edges. It was well-known the Chang heiress spent much of her time at the Palace, far more than the required six months. It was also well-known her mother often stayed as well which was highly unusual. 

“This can only mean one thing. The Changs have learned it was the Westerners who bestowed the Emperor with immortality and they wish it for themselves.” 

Gen nodded. It made the most sense. 

“We cannot allow this to be. When you reach the Palace you too must make contact with the Westerners and achieve immortality before the Changs.” 

“Yes, grandfather.” 

# * * * 

Gen wandered the Palace grounds with this grandfather’s warning heavy in his mind. It had taken longer to reach the Capitol than he planned. He had arrived with a full guard and with much pomp and circumstance as was expected of a high-ranking heir. According to the Emperor his guard were not allowed to remain and had to return to his clan’s stronghold leaving only his personal guard, Shui, in attendance. Shui’s youth belied his fighting prowess. He was Lan Fan’s cousin and just as skilled as she. 

Upon arriving he had immediately gone to present himself to the Emperor only to be informed the Emperor was not there. It was a break in the pattern that ruled Gen’s life and disturbed him but as least it meant he could go about his mission without delay. He made his way to the manor the Westerners had been given trying to think of a reasonable excuse for a visit. Over the years he had always deliberately avoided the foreigners. As far as he was concerned they were interlopers, unimportant, but now he had to seek them out. 

Shui did not question him following like a shadow. Gen had always appreciated his guard’s decorum. Shui knew their stations were vastly different and respected it. They were not friends. If there was one criticism Gen had for the Emperor it was how close his was to Lan Fan. He treated her like a friend, or maybe even like a family member. She didn’t know her proper place. When Ling became Emperor it was expected that he would change his guard but he didn’t. Instead he kept Lan Fan as his personal guard. Then there was her strange metal arm. 

It was foreign ingenuity. According to rumors metal limbs was common practice in Amestris. It was also said one of the Western alkahesterists had a metal limb though Gen had never seen it. Lan Fan’s metal arm was as dexterous as a natural one and five times as strong. It certainly gave her an edge in battle which may have been the reason the Emperor kept her as his personal guard. Several people wondered about the arm and several nobles questioned if they could outfit their own warriors with such limbs. There were many skilled fighters who had been sidelined by injuries too great for alkahestry to heal. But the whole debate greatly disturbed Gen who preferred his natural flesh. 

Gen paused looking around him. He was in the private garden surrounding the Westerner’s manor. The garden was vast and cultivated with the finest variety of flowers all carefully arranged according to ancient spiritual tradition harmonizing with the five cardinal elements: earth, water, wood, metal and fire. For the first time Gen understood the honor the Emperor had devoted to the foreigners by giving them exclusive rights to this part of the Palace. Anger bubbled in his mind as he wondered again, why? Obviously the Emperor was trying to bribe the secret of immortality form these foreigners. There was no other explanation. 

The ground reverberated under his feet as he felt the Dragon’s Pulse violently convulse. Something was wrong. Startled Gen hurried forward rounding a willow copse and paused on the edge of an open lawn where a pitched battle was taking place. 

The battle was between four foreigners. They had split into pairs. One pair consisted of two young men around his age. Both had golden hair and eyes. Both wore sleeveless shirts and loose-fitting pants stained from hours of grimy work. They faced off against a man Gen belatedly realized was their father and a young woman. The woman was unique while she had long, blonde hair her eyes were a deep, clear blue. Like their opponents the man and woman wore tank tops and pants that allowed for free movement. The girl was armed with a pair of thin, sharp swords while her male counterparts fought barehanded. 

And it was a battle. 

As Gen watched the brothers split up to attack their opponents separately. Without pause they placed their gloved hands on the ground. The ground erupted. It came at the woman like battering rams she nimbly avoided. Her father dodged iron spikes. Clapping his hands he sent a counter wave of alchemically driven earth at his young attacker. 

Stunned by the ferocity and violence Gen could only look on as the young woman dodged and leapt using the attack against her to give her added height before dropping down on her opponent. He dodged her blades desperately using the earth to defend and shield himself but she never let up. In close quarters the advantage was hers. Meanwhile their father dueled with the other brother with wave after wave of alchemic attacks. Gleaming metal spikes thrust towards him. Clapping his hands he grasped one of the spears and the attack came to a sudden halt much to the other’s surprise. Without delay their father dropped to the ground. Energy swirled around his fingers but the attack didn’t come from there. Instead the earth erupted close to his opponent knocking him off balance from behind. 

The girl continued her attack. She dropped to her knees, sweeping her opponent’s legs out from underneath him. He flipped on the ground. In moments she was kneeling on top of him, pinning his shoulders. She buried the points of her swords into the ground so they crossed over his neck. If he moved one millimeter he would cut himself on the sharp edges. With her opponent secure she looked up to see her father avoid another attack. He knelt and again energy crackled around his fingers. The earth at his opponent’s feet swirled becoming quicksand and swallowed him up to his neck to hold him immobile. 

“Yield,” the girl looked at her trapped opponent. “Do you yield?” 

“Okay, okay. We yield,” he gasped. “You win. Now can you get off of me Nina? Jeeze.” 

Satisfied she stood removing the blades. She sheathed them and offered him a hand. Yuriy brushed himself off. 

“Hey could you please get me out of here?” Maes complained. 

Chuckling Edward clapped his hands and knelt at the edge of the sand trap. Energy crackled and Gen felt the Dragon’s Pulse quicken though he could see no changes. Beneath the surface the earth changed forming steps and the trapped youth was able to climb out before flopping on the ground. 

“That was a good one,” Maes admitted looking up at their father. 

“So was your last move using your new alloy to strike at me.” 

“Yeah but you still stopped it.” 

“How did you do that anyway?” Yuriy asked. “You couldn’t know the composition Maes was using but you still affected it.” 

“Well you’re half right. I didn’t know the composition,” Edward agreed. “Instead of attacking the metal I attacked the energy creating it.” 

“You can do that?” 

“Sure.” 

“Wow. I didn’t know that was even possible.” 

“Maybe if you two didn’t sleep through so many training sessions you would know,” Nina said. “Then maybe you would have won.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Maes grumbled as he got up brushing away the sand clinging to him. “What would you know about alchemy anyway?” 

“I may not be able to perform alchemy but I grew up in a household of the very best alchemists…so why wouldn’t I learn about it?” Nina demanded. “And both of you are rusty.” 

“She’s not wrong,” Edward said. “You did some impressive work today but you also had a lot of missed opportunities.” 

His sons shared sheepish looks. They had gotten slack with their training lately devoted all their waking hours to their inventing instead. 

“Well…we didn’t want to hurt you or Nina,” Yuriy lamely offered an excuse. 

“Admirable,” Edward conceded, “but if there are two people in the world able to meet you attack for attack it’s me and your sister. We can take care of ourselves.” 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“And your sister needs the practice considering what she’s going into,” Edward reminded them. 

The brothers nodded. It was still hard to imagine Nina going into the military. It had been a joke at first but she joined the military academy. They all attended her graduation and seen her in uniform but it was still more than a little surreal. Yet in only a few more weeks she would have to report her first post. For the first time in a long time the whole family would no longer be together in the same place. Nina slipped her arms around her father’s waist and he slung an arm over her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. 

“Now you two clean up this mess,” Edward gestured to the deep scars and unnatural formation left by their alchemic attacks. 

“Okay.” 

“Hey losers have to do the cleaning,” Nina taunted. 

“Yeah and if we had won Dad would be doing all the cleaning. You wouldn’t do squat,” Maes taunted back. 

“Oh yeah…” 

“Hey,” Edward warned. “Training is over. Family truce you two.” 

“Truce.” Nina sighed. 

“Truce.” Maes snorted. 

“Better.” Edward nodded. 

When he wasn’t looking Nina stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Maes scowled. Yuriy snickered. 

“Hello,” Edward greeted seeing their observer. The siblings followed his gaze to see Gen on the path.


	8. Chapter 8

Gen froze realizing he had been spotted. Quickly recovering his shock he cautiously approached saying, “Greetings honored guests.” 

“You must be one of Ling’s kids,” Edward nodded. 

Gen was taken aback by the casual honorific but again quickly recovered, “Yes I am Gen Yao, the second son.” 

“If you’re looking for Ling he’s this way,” Edward said. 

With an arm still embracing Nina Edward led the way back to the house. Gen hesitated before following. He wondered at this man’s casual ease and lack of fear of an attack. It would never occur to Gen to turn his back on a stranger. Sensing the shift in the Dragon’s Pulse Gen glanced back to see the brothers on their knees. Energy snaked around them as their transmutations fell apart and reintegrated with the landscape. 

It seemed alkahestry had more uses than he gave it credit. Gen had never considered the possibility it could be used in combat and certainly not as a mean of clean-up. Focusing again on his guides he couldn’t help but admire the young woman. Clearly she was a well-trained warrior and it bothered him she completely lost interest in his presence. She leaned against her father and devoted all her attention to him. Gen wondered if it was some sort of play for favoritism. Certainly she held a favored place at her father’s side though he knew nothing of Western signs of affection. 

Approaching the manor Gen’s attention settled on a small figure seated a short distance away near the pond. He recognized the figure as the Chang heiress. She didn’t seem to take any notice of him as she sat in front of an easel and rice paper canvas. Beside her was a severe looking man in a black robe. In her hand she held a palette with holes for cups of pigment though in her case the cups were filled with diluted ink. She devoted her total focus on the man beside her. Though Gen could not hear what was being discussed it was clear it was some sort of art lesson. He hadn’t known her to be interested in art and was troubled. Gen wondered how this fit in with her plan to attain immortality. 

His guides continued on and he followed them to the manor. On the wide deck six figures enjoyed the beautiful day. Gen’s attention immediately focused on the Emperor. He sat on a cushion with little more than a jacket and loose fitting hanfu pants as had been his custom when he was younger. Though he was seated on a cushion his placement did not give him any added height or importance among the group as his noble rank required. 

Near him Mei and Alphonse reclined on their own seats. Following the circle around Sara lay on her stomach with a herbology book laid out in front of her. Winry sat near her close to the edge of the deck waiting for Edward to return from the training session. Finishing the circle was Lan Fan. She sat among them rather than off to the side. Her mask lay within easy reach and her hood was pulled back to expose her dark hair. 

Gen was aghast at first to see her treated as an equal beside the Emperor. Not only that but she appeared to completely disregard her duties as his guard and servant. Despite his outrage he was also shocked to see her face: smooth and unblemished. It never occurred to him to that Lan Fan could be considered pretty underneath her mask. In all the years Shui had served him Gen had never seen the other’s face. 

“Hey Ling, found one of yours,” Edward announced as they approached. 

Ling looked up at the new arrival with no small amount of surprise. His children rarely sought him out. Recognition slowly dawned and he greeted, “Welcome Gen. You’ve already met Edward and Nina. This is Ed’s wife Winry, their other daughter Sara. And this is Alphonse and Mei.” 

They greeted him cordially and Gen remained polite though confused by the scene in front of him. 

“So…how did training go?” Alphonse asked. 

“We totally kicked their butts!” Nina proudly declared. 

“Nobody got hurt, did they?” Winry asked as Edward joined her. 

He leaned against the edge of the deck and embraced her as he kissed the nape of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder before answering, “No. No one got hurt. The boys are fine. But they could use some fine tuning with their alchemy.” 

“You think we should take them on?”Alphonse asked with a smirk. 

“Maybe as a final test,” Edward replied. He had been thinking about it during the entire walk back to the house. “I think I’ll have them spar with each other for a few days first and tighten up their technique.” 

“Good thing I don’t need practice,” Nina said. 

“Everyone needs practice, princess,” Edward corrected gently. “You shouldn’t let yourself become compliant.” 

“I know, daddy. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” Nina kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. “I think I’ll wash up.” 

“Nina, just so you know, Trisha’s taking a nap,” Mei warned. 

“Don’t worry Aunt Mei I won’t wake her up.” 

“Could you look in on her, make sure she’s okay?” Alphonse asked. 

“Sure, Uncle Al,” Nina laughed. 

Ever since Trisha was born Alphonse had proven to be a worrier over her. Nina could hardly blame him as it was his first child. It made her wonder what her father was like when Maes and she were born. Certainly he had to have been nervous starting a family when he was so young though now he was a relaxed pro. 

“Come on Gen,” Alphonse invited. “Sit down and have some lunch. It couldn’t have been an easy trip getting here.” 

Hesitantly he ascended the steps and knelt between the Emperor and Mei. Whether she noticed or cared that he took a favored position she didn’t show it. Gen waited expecting to be served but no one made a move to do so. 

“Would you like some iced tea?” Winry finally asked. He was non-committal in his answer but she poured him a glass nonetheless. “Don’t be shy. Help yourself. There’s plenty.” 

She sat back down reclining against Edward despite the fact he was hot and sweaty from the resent training. He accepted drinking nearly half the glass in one long swig. Winry selected sandwiches and offered them to him as well. 

“Are you saying I’m getting too skinny?” Edward joked as he accepted one. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you becoming a couch potato,” Winry teased stroking his cheek and pressed her forehead against his. Though Edward claimed to be slowing down Winry didn’t see it. He continued to push himself as he trained his children and students. 

“My Emperor.” 

They looked up to see the art teacher. He bowed then took his leave. Shortly afterwards Miyo joined them. She looked at Gen, startled by his sudden appearance. Miyo had enjoyed two weeks with the Elrics away from the rest of the Palace and her mother. Living here proved a welcome retreat. The Elrics treated her as one of their own. Edward and Sara taught her to play chess. Nina was teaching her to read Amestrian. They had also sparred together giving Miyo more confidence in herself. What was more Ling kept his promise to find her an art tutor and she was finally receiving the instruction she desperately wanted. This was the first time the other heirs intruded on her retreat. 

“Here you are, Miyo,” Winry offered her a glass of iced tea. “Help yourself. Did you enjoy your art lesson?” 

“Oh yes,” she answered hesitant at first. “He has me working only in black and white to focus on shadows and dimension.” 

“Focusing on the fundamentals,” Edward nodded approval. It was the same way one learned alchemy. One had to master the basics before moving to more complex tasks. 

“He wants me to paint ten pieces and we’ll discuss them at the next lesson.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ling smiled. “It wasn’t easy choosing your tutor.” 

“Thank you,” Miyo bowed and smiled. “I truly appreciate your generosity.” 

Ling nodded pleased with himself. It was the first time he felt warmth from his own progeny. He wondered if this connection and pride was the same Edward felt and received from his own children. No wonder he was so content. 

“Daddy, we’re still going for a walk, aren’t we?” Sara asked looking up from her book. 

“Yep. Just as soon as I get a shower and Trisha wakes up from her nap.” 

“Good.” 

“Did you want to come too Miyo?” Alphonse asked. “It might give you more ideas of what you are going to paint.” 

“Um…no. I think I’ll stay here. There are plenty of things to paint for my first assignment,” Miyo said. 

“All right,” Alphonse smiled encouragement. He recognized the eager gleam in her eyes. It was the same enthusiasm that consumed Edward and himself when they first set out to learn alchemy. Mei was right having Miyo stay with them was good for her. 

Miyo ate lightly before retreating to her canvas and beginning her work. They chuckled at her excitement. 

“So Sara, where are you going for your walk?” Ling asked. 

“We’re going to go to the forest and collect sticks.” 

“Sticks?” 

“Dad wants me to practice small circles and see how small I can make them and use less energy. Wood is sturdier so I should be able to use it for multiple tests.” 

“How much are you planning to collect?” Alphonse asked. “We’re not bringing a cart with us.” 

“I don’t need much,” Sara considered. “Twigs are generally flexible and the circles are supposed to be small.” 

“Maybe you should try drawing your circles, like the images in your book,” Ling suggested. 

“No. We’ve already tried that,” Sara shook her head. “Pictures don’t work and neither does leaf or bark rubbings. It has to be the actual plant.” 

Ling nodded. He had learned more about alchemy and alkahestry over the years but his knowledge paled in comparison to the knowledge amassed by Edward and Alphonse. He trusted them with the nuances. 

“This sounds like quite the science experiment,” Ling commented. 

“That’s exactly what it is,” Edward agreed. “Sara’s abilities are unprecedented so all we can do is trial and error and learn from that. That’s the basis of the scientific process.” 

“It’s not going to be dangerous, is it?” Winry asked. 

“Of course not,” Edward assured her. “Do you really think I’d allow Sara to do something dangerous?” 

“No.” Winry answered and kissed him. “You’re too good of a dad.” 

“Thank you.” Edward smirked. 

They remained close together for several moments before he straightened. Nina had the right idea and he was eager for a shower of his own. Edward could already feel his muscles tightening. 

“I must say this is nice,” Ling said. “I wish everyday could be this peaceful.” 

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner,” Winry smiled. “Edward’s barbequing. He’s going to make kebobs.” 

“Don’t tell him that,” Edward complained as he climbed the steps. “We’ll never get rid of him if you tell him we’ll have food.” 

“I resent that,” Ling argued as Edward disappeared inside. 

The others chuckled. Gen saw nothing funny in the exchange. As far as he was concerned the Emperor had been insulted. Yet Ling was unconcerned and even seemed to take it with good humor. 

“He is never going to let that go is he?” 

“Well you did rack up some hefty room service bills,” Alphonse chuckled. 

The others echoed his laughter as if sharing an inside joke. Gen sat among them confused. He knew very little about the Emperor’s time in the foreign land. Clearly there was more to the story of how he captured immortality than even Gen’s grandfather knew. 

“Did you want to come on our walk Ling?” Alphonse asked, “Or did you have to get back to the Palace?” 

“I think I can take an afternoon,” Ling said after a moment. “I would like to see more of Sara’s process.” 

“You’re welcome to come too Gen,” Alphonse added. 

“Yes…that sounds…enjoyable,” he answered carefully. 

Alphonse nodded shooting Mei a look Gen missed. They knew he had come with a purpose but they would not make a move until they knew his intentions. 

# * * * 

Trisha giggled from her perch on her father’s shoulders. She loved these kinds of rides from both her father and uncle whenever her legs got too tired…and often when they weren’t. They were well out of the city viewing the vast countryside. Ling still wore his casual attire and without his retinue no one recognized him. They took far more interest in his foreign companions. It was a freeing experience and he relished it. 

After leaving the manor Lan Fan had again donned her mask and seemingly disappeared. Now that she was again heeding her station Gen ceased thinking about her. His focus was on the Emperor. Ling neither proceeded nor followed his companions. He walked side by side with the two Westerners talking, joking and describing the countryside to them. 

While they walked Sara occasionally wandered off the road to study a particular flower or plant that caught her interest. When she did Edward never reprimanded her. He only paused and waited for her to satisfy herself. The others waited with him. After one such pause Sara rushed up to her father flinging her arms around his waist. 

Edward squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they continued onward. It was a moment Gen immediately recognized as similar to the one Edward shared with Nina. It appeared Nina was not then the favored daughter but did that mean Sara was? Or were they equal? He wished Nina had joined them so he could see her reaction. That would tell him the truth. 

“Daddy, why don’t you let me ride on your shoulders anymore?” Sara asked. 

“Because you are twice as tall and three times as heavy,” Edward answered. 

“I am not!” Sara argued. 

“Sara, you’re not small like me,” Trisha said. “Only little girls like me can ride on daddy’s shoulders. Right daddy?” 

“Right,” Alphonse agreed, “and pretty soon you’ll be too big to ride up like this.” 

“Na-ah. I’m going to stay little forever!” 

Alphonse chuckled, “If only you could…but pretty soon you’ll be a big girl like your cousins.” 

“It won’t be so bad,” Edward said. “When you’re bigger you get to go on bigger adventures.” 

“And I’ll be able to fly?” Trisha asked holding her hands out wide like wings. 

“Sure…once your cousins crack the code,” Edward reluctantly agreed. Though flight seemed unlikely to his imagination he knew Maes and Yuriy were too stubborn to merely give up. It reminded him of his own youth. 

“You really believe that brother?” Alphonse asked. 

“Don’t you?” 

Alphonse considered the possibility for a moment. Human flight seemed almost too much to be true. Yet his nephews seemed to believe in it whole heartedly. He recognized in them the same determination and spark of genius that belonged to their father. Finally he said, “Yes. Yes I do.” 

The matter seemed to be dropped and Gen wondered what exactly they were talking about. Reaching the first copse of trees Sara immediately broke off to hug one of the looming plants. She danced from one to another, patting their bark as if greeting old friends. Occasionally she stopped and just stood with her face turned to the sky and arms outstretched as if she was trying to become a tree. Alphonse lowered Trisha to the ground and she immediately joined her cousin. Edward and Alphonse watched their daughters with wistful smiles. It was as if the girls were tapped into a different energy level that was beyond them. They could only watch and wonder. Eventually Sara began gathering sticks. 

She studied each carefully rejecting three for everyone she kept. The process confused Gen deeply but the others didn’t seem concerned. Edward accepted whatever branches Sara collected and gave him to hold. Sara spent a good hour collecting before she was satisfied with the variety and amount she collected. Then the group headed back to the city. On the way Sara occasionally drifted off the road to gather some of the plants she had spotted along the way and added them to the collection. By the time they arrived to the Palace they had an admirable variety of plants. 

“Well Ed as much as I would like to see where this leads I think I’ve postponed my duties long enough,” Ling announced at the gate to their private garden. 

“Yeah, your Council is probably in a panic right now,” Edward smirked. 

“Maybe so but never fear I shall return tomorrow. I look forward to your barbeque.” 

“Figures. See ya’ later Ling.” They shared a chuckle as they bid their good-byes. 

Reluctantly Gen followed the Emperor but he looked back at the strange foreign family of golden hair and eyed Westerners. There was clearly much more going on between then and the Emperor than others had been led to believe. He would have to watch them very closely. 

“Gen. Gen?” Ling glanced behind when his son didn’t answer. 

Gen blinked coming back to himself, “Yes, my Emperor?” 

“Will you be joining us for dinner?” 

“Ah…yes…if that is all right.” 

“I don’t see why not. It is a family gathering and you are family.” 

Gen nodded but didn’t understand the importance the Emperor placed on such concepts. It was enough he would be allowed to attend and continue to observe. Idly he wondered if Nina would be there as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara hummed while she carefully wove crowns. Wood was sturdy but it could also be inflexible and was not always easy to bend without breaking. She had been careful only to select green wood that would flex. Her siblings didn’t disturb her work leaving her to weave the patterns as only she saw them. 

Nearby her father set writing encoded notes. Like all alchemists Edward was protective of his research and wrote his observations in carefully coded notes. Sara had spent hours paging through the notebooks that made up the majority of her father’s studies and had yet to crack the code. Even Maes and Yuriy had yet to crack it. Sara had gone to the extreme of asking their uncle but he only shook his head. He hadn’t cracked it either though it was unlikely he would explain what was contained within. 

“Daddy.” 

“Yeah peanut?” 

“What are you writing?” 

“Just making some notes about the experiments we’ll be trying.” 

“Really? You’re writing about me?” 

“I’ve written about all of you.” Edward smiled. 

“Maes and Yuriy too?” 

“And Nina. And Tima, Russell and Fletcher. I write about anything that I learn peanut.” 

“You learn from us?” 

“Sure do. You kids have taught me a lot about things I never would have even considered.” 

“It sounds like you’re the student.” 

“I am. I always will be. That’s how we keep growing. A person who thinks they know it all misses the point of life and they miss out on a lot of things because they close their minds off.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Sara thought about her father’s words. It was comforting to know there were some things even he didn’t know and that was always searching for the truth. Now they were on a journey of discovery together. “Okay daddy I think I’m ready.” 

He made a final notation before sliding off the couch and onto the floor. Between them was the wide coffee table. The top was littered with woven circles of varying sizes. There were also a dozen ceramic pots with seeds planted in the rich soil. Sara selected one of the pots and set it in one of the larger crowns. This was a simple transmutation which was why her father had chosen it for the experiment. 

“So what are we going to do with all of these plants?” Sara asked. “They don’t really go with the garden.” 

“But they are all herbs so they’ll be put to good use.” 

Sara giggled. Taking a deep breath she placed her fingertips on the crown. Warmth filled her hands and the crown glowed. When she opened her eyes the seeds in the pot had sprouted into a healthy basil plant. 

“Test one successful,” she announced. 

“So it is but that circle isn’t that much smaller than your usual crown. Let’s try another.” 

Sara nodded moving the plant and the crown aside. Though some of the flowers making the crown had become brown and brittle the wood was till green and supple. It could be used in at least one more transmutation. She selected a circle almost half the diameter of the first and a new pot. With a deep breath she repeated the transmutation and was rewarded by a large rosemary plant. Edward made a notation in his journal and they moved on the next. Sara found herself hoping the experiment wouldn’t go on too long. As much as she enjoyed using alchemy repeating the same transmutation was going to be tedious. 

# * * * 

“So how did the experimenting go?” Alphonse asked. 

Alphonse sat on the deck with Trisha snuggled in his lap. He held a book of fairytales though he left off reading when Sara emerged from the house. Sandwich in hand Sara lay on the lawn in front of the manor. Her dad had ordered rest and recuperation though she insisted she felt fine. 

“Well we figured out the size of the circle doesn’t have an effect except that it has less range.” Sara answered. “The smallest one I could make fit inside the pot but it only sprouted the seeds within the ring instead of the whole pot and they didn’t grow as tall as the earlier ones.” 

Alphonse nodded. It fit with Edward’s hypothesis when he came up with the idea of the experiment. Although the smaller circles required less energy and were less draining on Sara they were also less effective. 

“Are you tired Sara?” Trisha asked looking at her cousin. 

“Not really. Whatcha reading?” 

“Daddy is reading me a story about a princess with glass slippers.” 

“That’s a good one. Uncle Al.” 

“Yeah?” 

Sara rolled over and approached the deck. She folded her arms over the edge and rested her head on her hands before asking, “Did dad ever…complain about losing his alchemy?” 

Alphonse sighed. He had expected this question a long time ago but Sara was the first to actually voice it. After a moment he said, “No. He was never angry and never complained.” 

Sara nodded but her forehead was still puckered in thought. 

“You know, he gave it up for me,” Alphonse said, “to get my body back. He wouldn’t hesitate to give it up again if it meant protecting you.” 

“I’m glad you’re here, Uncle Al.” 

“Well thank you. Me too.” 

“Me three!” Trisha announced. 

Alphonse chuckled hugging her tight. Without Edward’s sacrifice his family wouldn’t have been possible and he was deeply grateful for everything he had. 

“Uncle Al.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Was dad always a good cook?” 

“No.” Alphonse laughed. “No that came after he lost his alchemy. Ed took up a lot of hobbies. Some worked out.” 

“He kept learning because if you stop learning you stop growing and then you stop living.” 

Alphonse nodded and said, “Did you come up with that?” 

“No. Dad said it.” 

“Sounds like him. So what’s he doing now?” 

“Making his special sauce for dinner.” 

“We’re back!” Winry announced. 

Alphonse looked up to see Winry, Mei, Miyo and Nina approach laden with bulging bags. Chuckling he said, “Did you buy out the whole market?” 

“No but we did close down at least three separate stalls,” Nina lugged her burdens up the steps. “I think dad is going a little overboard.” 

“Well he is anticipating Ling and your uncle can eat as much as ten,” Alphonse joked. 

“Where are the boys?” Winry asked setting down her bags for a moment. 

“After they cut and hauled the firewood they got on their contraptions—what did they call them—bicycles and hauled off a cart with something in it,” Alphonse replied. 

Winry glanced at the stone fire pit Edward built several years ago. Beside it was a mountain of split wood. The pit was already loaded with several logs under the metal grate where the cooking would be done. She hoped the boys hadn’t gone far. They wouldn’t want to miss dinner.” 

“So how was the lesson?” Winry looked at Sara. 

“It was okay,” Sara shrugged. It had gotten tedious at the end but that was part of her father’s process. 

“Just okay?” 

“Well it’s kind of boring to do the same transmutation over and over again.” 

“Daddy what’s that?” Trisha exclaimed pointing to the sky. 

They followed her gesture to see an odd apparatus. It was light in color and shaped like an oval. Long elegant wings extended out its sides while its tail ended in a flat panel. They could just make out a figure seated at the front under a gleaming dome. 

“What is…” Winry’s voice tailed off and her eyes suddenly widened. “ED! Ed, get out here now!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Edward stepped onto the deck. “What’s wrong?” 

“Look!” 

He followed her wild gesture to see the soundless vehicle circle above like an oversized bird. 

“Tell me that isn’t Maes and Yuriy.” 

“Well…I doubt it’s both of them. It’s too small,” Edward answered. “Probably just one of them.” 

“You mean they did it?” Nina asked. “They actually figured out how to fly?” 

“Not fly,” Edward corrected. 

“Yeah I don’t hear an engine so they don’t have propulsion,” Alphonse agreed. “So it’s just a glider.” 

“I don’t care what it’s doing…get him down!” Winry exclaimed. 

“I don’t have communication with him.” Edward shook his head. 

“Stop being so calm! Our son is up there and he could crash to the ground any moment!” 

“Okay. Okay.” Edward quickly pulled her into his embrace and held her. She was slow to relax even as he stroked her hair. “I’m sure he’s fine. I’m sure they’ve tested that quite a bit and it’s safe. But I promise I’ll talk to them.” 

“When they get back.” 

“ _After_ dinner.” Edward kissed her temple. “Promise.” 

Winry took a deep breath, “Okay…Fine.” 

Refusing to look at the glider again she carried her bags into the house. Edward sighed watching her. Then he looked again as the glider banked before drifting out of view. 

“The boys defy gravity and I’m the one in trouble,” Edward muttered. 

“So Winry still doesn’t know about their _other_ glider?” Alphonse asked. 

Edward shook his head. 

“What other glider?” Mei asked. 

“Maes and Yuriy built a glider in Resembool a while back,” Alphonse explained. “It was canvas stretched over a triangular frame…kind of like a giant kite.” 

“You’re kidding,” Mei said. “And you knew about it but didn’t tell Winry?” 

“Would you?” Edward challenged. “I warned them not to do anything crazy when she was around.” 

Shaking his head he went back inside. There was a meal to prepare and he couldn’t do anything until both his sons were on the ground. Alphonse chuckled. He was glad he wasn’t in his brother’s shoes. He was also glad to have a daughter. They seemed far less troubled. 

# * * * 

Gen straightened his robe and tried not to appear anxious. Yet he couldn’t deny he was excited with anticipation. There was no denying these Westerners were intriguing and also no denying he hoped to speak more with them, especially the eldest daughter. 

Reaching the courtyard he came to a sudden stop. He was expecting to see the Emperor but not his other siblings. Eight were gathered together: sons and daughters of the Emperor all. They were formal attire. Some appeared to be disheveled as if called recently and unable to complete their look. Some were accompanied by a personal guard as he was others were alone though hardly vulnerable. They eyed Gen with suspicion and he returned their harden gaze with his own. 

“Ah welcome!” Ling greeted surveying his children. 

They were confused, suspicious and disgruntled. He had never gathered them together before though all had stood in attendance at one time or another. Perhaps he was rushing things but seeing the Elric siblings together he wished the same for his own progeny. He wished they could be friends. 

“This is a very special night. Please come. Follow. I promise you will enjoy it.” Ling turned and led the way. 

Gen and the others followed. There was some jostling in the beginning as some tried to maintain a favorable position near the Emperor but eventually the group settled on an order roughly according to their birth order. Though the Emperor wore robes they were neither ceremonial nor formal. For all intents and purposes he was dressed as casually as he had been earlier that day. 

The others murmured confusion as they were led to parts of the Palace no one had been before. Entering a large, private garden they followed the path until they reached a small pond. Here they were greeted welcomed with torchlight. The torches led them to a stately manor. Light spilled through the glass wall at the front of the manor illuminating the wide deck and the group of foreigners seated there. Several of the heirs hesitated as they finally realized where they had been taken. For most it was the first time they ever saw Westerners let alone greeted them. 

“We’re here!” Ling announced. 

“Quite the entourage there, Ling,” Edward smirked feeding another log to the fire. 

“I just couldn’t help myself since this is a family gathering.” 

Edward snorted. Using tongs he set a new round of kebobs on the metal grate. Ling moved on joining the group on the deck. His heirs followed clearly confused. Edward followed no protocol and Ling showed no signs of feeling slighted. It still unnerved Gen but he was at least familiar with it. The other heirs were visibly uncomfortable. 

On the deck the Elrics sat on cushions in a semi circle with plates of food spread before them. There was a tossed salad, fruit salad as well as a pitcher of iced tea for the warm night. There were also several platters laden with more kebobs. 

Alphonse and Mei sat beside each other with Trisha and Sara close by. Maes and Yuriy sat a little apart. Sitting with them was Miyo. Her presence took Gen by surprise. He had assumed she would have joined the others when the Emperor summoned them. He wondered how long she had been there and why she came alone. The other heirs didn’t immediately recognize her. Those that did scowled. 

“Hey Ling,” Alphonse greeted. “Just in time.” 

“It looks like I’m late.” 

“Nah Ed just got started.” 

Ling climbed the steps and immediately made himself comfortable. 

“Hey Winry looks like we’ll need more cushions,” Mei called. 

“Really? Why—oh Ling,” Winry stepped out to survey the group. “Oh I see. Nina, cushions.” 

“Yep! Okay!” a faint voice answered. 

Several moments later Nina appeared with a mound of cushions. She set them down surveying their guests saying, “Help yourselves. I’ll bring more.” 

Still confused they slowly gathered on the deck, selecting cushions and seating themselves along the edge of the space. They looked for attack but none came. Nina delivered more cushions until each had their own before disappearing inside. Gen watched through the glass as she went to the kitchen where her mother was busy taking out plates and glasses. 

“Here have some Ling,” Alphonse handed him a plate with two kebobs as well as samples from the salads. “You too Lan Fan. You’re off duty.” 

Seemingly embarrassed Lan Fan nonetheless stepped forward to accept the plate. She pulled off her mask and knelt a step back to enjoy. Several of the heirs sucked in their breaths of shock and revulsion but Alphonse pretended not to notice. Edward suspected Ling would bring more of his children. It was the perfect opportunity for a few experiments. 

Nina returned with clean plates setting them within reach of the new arrivals, “Don’t be shy. Help yourselves. There’s plenty.” 

She went inside again to retrieve a platter of uncooked kebobs she delivered to her father. Edward loaded a platter with cooked ones and gave them to her. Nina carried them up and set them on the deck. 

“Aren’t you going to serve us?” Wei asked from his place beside Gen. As the fourth son Wei was constantly asserting himself and improve his position. 

“Why would I do that? Are your arms broken?” Nina went to sit next to her brothers and picked up her own plate. 

“Oh my!” Ling suddenly exclaimed. “Are you sure Ed made these himself?” 

Alphonse chuckled, “Yeah he did. They aren’t really hard, just cuts of meat and vegetables. The secret is Ed’s barbeque sauce and he won’t tell any of us the recipe.” 

“So stingy.” 

“Here we are, more tea.” Winry brought out more glasses and another pitcher. One glass she filled with the chilled amber drink. 

“Is that mine?” Wei asked. 

“Oh no, this is for Ed but please help yourself.” 

She carried the glass to the grill and handed it to their cook. Threading her arms around his waist she leaned against him as he drank. He leaned close for a kiss. Uncomfortable with public displays of affection the heirs quickly looked away. 

“Since when are servants served before royalty?” Wei sniffed. 

“That is no servant,” Ling said. “That is Edward Elric and he is our host. This is his brother Alphonse Elric, Mei and their children: Trisha, Sara, Nina, Maes and Yuriy. They are my close personal friends and deserve respect.” 

“Yeah…around here your all just Uncle Ling’s kids,” Yuriy added. 

“You’re lucky we’re even talking to you,” Maes muttered. 

“Maes,” Nina slapped his shoulder. “Don’t be rude.” 

He shrugged but didn’t see any reason to be polite beyond common courtesy. 

“I still can’t believe you got that glider off the ground,” Nina said. 

“It really wasn’t hard,” Yuriy said. “And its maneuverability was really good despite the wing span.” 

“Didn’t dad warn you not to do that in front of mom?” 

Yuriy winced saying, “Well we thought you’d still be at the market and, you know, too busy to look at the skies.” 

Nina rolled her eyes. She kept her conversation light but her mind was reaching for the Dragon’s Pulse questing for information concerning their visitors. Though many alkahesterists and non-alkahesterists learned the Dragon’s Pulse and could use it to sense disturbances and track opponent they seldom realized how much more could be done with it. Learning at her father’s side Nina learned not only to track and find people but to sense their states of mind and intentions. 

She knew without asking her brothers were on edge because their mother witnessed their latest flight test. Sara had forgotten her earlier boredom with their dad’s systematic method. Miyo was nervous with so many of her half-siblings in attendance. Alphonse and Mei were also tense but for different reasons. They had the same instructions Nina did. 

Nina turned her attention to Ling’s heirs. She disregarded their confusion and looked deeper. People often hid their true intentions from others but they couldn’t hide it from the Dragon’s Pulse. In fact trying to hide it only caused more disturbances in the Pulse’s flow. It was like being plugged into a lie-detector. Nina just had to follow the flow.


	10. Chapter 10

Nobles meandered about in heavily embroidered, silk robes. Tables were laden with delicacies seldom seen and enjoyed. The hall was decorated with ancient tapestries. Such décor was usually only displayed for the most important celebrities and many were questioning their Emperor’s edict. The center of this celebration was only five and acknowledging her as family was unprecedented. 

When the party had first begun Trisha greeted the Emperor and sat at his feet dutifully while the others watched. She was too young to judge their looks of suspicion, envy and discontent. All she understood was that this party was for her birthday so she was happy with the attention. She didn’t notice how her parents, aunt and uncle and cousins stationed themselves to unsure she was never alone or out of sight. They scrutinized every look and attention given to her. Alphonse in particular was on edge but remained calm. Edward was certain no one would try anything tonight and risk upsetting the Emperor. Still he wasn’t about taking risks when it came to his family. 

“You should at least look like you’re having a good time,” Edward commented with a smirk. 

Alphonse grimaced shooting his brother a glance and challenged, “Would you be having a good time?” 

“Course not. And I’m not now,” Edward corrected. “But I look like I am.” 

“I guess. You do look more relaxed than I am,” Alphonse allowed. “You’re sure they won’t try anything.” 

“They won’t do anything while the Emperor is watching,” Edward said. “They want his favor, remember?” 

“Yeah. I guess. But you are not nearly as relaxed as you seem.” 

“Course not.” Edward snorted. “I take my niece’s safety very seriously.” 

“Is that why Maes is wearing his gloves? And Nina has her bangles?” 

Edward smirked but didn’t answer. He didn’t mention that Yuriy also had his gloves tucked in his obi or that Sara had made several of her circles that she, Nina, Winry, Mei and Trisha all wore. The circles only looked like adornments they were actually prepared alchemic arrays Sara could activate at will. One of Edward’s obsessions was how to condense her alchemy into a ready formula. She couldn’t spend hours arranging circles. Somehow she would need to have premade circles at his disposal. 

“Daddy!” 

Alphonse turned catching Trisha as she ran up to them. He hoisted her off the ground and hugged her tight saying, “Are you done helping Uncle Ling?” 

“Yes. He said I should enjoy the party now,” Trisha said with eager giggles. 

“I told him you needed a break,” Mei said as she and Winry caught up to them. There had been no holding back once she spotted her father. 

“So how does it feel?” Edward asked glancing at his brother. 

“What?” 

“Having a little one run up to you.” 

Alphonse looked at his brother. There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in his eyes. Chuckling he said, “Well I had a good example.” 

Edward raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing he continually lamented was that their father had been such a poor example of fathering. Hohenheim had always been distant and cold. Edward understood now it was because of his unique lineage of being a living Philosopher’s Stone and essentially immortal. It had set him apart and perhaps he was more than a little frightened by it. But because of it he had not allowed himself to be close to his sons. That wasn’t the kind of relationship Edward had wanted with his own children and had worked hard on following a different path. 

“You did set the bar pretty high, after all,” Alphonse smiled. 

Edward jerked to attention. He blinked surprise realizing the example Alphonse referred to was himself. Edward stared wondering if his brother meant it as a joke but Alphonse’s expression was genuine. 

“Thanks brother.” 

# * * * 

“Hello again.” 

Nina turned to see Gen standing a respectful distance from her. He was dressed in silk, heavily embroidered robes. His hair was tied back and she saw something of a resemblance from him to his father. 

Nina bowed as was expected when greeting a noble of such high standing though not nearly as low as Gen thought proper. Her dress was in the Xing tradition though not quite as extravagant as the robes worn by other ladies of the court. Her long hair was braided and wrapped in a tight bun with a pair of decorative needles to secure it. All in all she looked quite lovely despite, or maybe because, of her foreign features. 

“I am glad you are here,” Gen said by way of conversation though he was surprised to realize he meant it. 

“Well I couldn’t miss my cousin’s birthday, now could I?” Nina said with a small shrug. “It would be like missing my siblings’ birthdays.” 

“Why would you celebrate your siblings’ birthdays?” Gen asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nina challenged suddenly giving him her full attention. “They are my brothers and sister.” 

“You were fighting your brothers yesterday. You put a blade to their throat.” 

“Oh that was just training,” Nina shook her head. “We’d never hurt each other for real. We always have each other’s backs.” 

“Really,” Gen said unconvinced. “So how do you plan on keeping your father’s favor.” 

“Favor?” Nina repeated. “What are you talking about?” 

“Your father’s favor…that’s what you are after right? To be the favorite.” 

“My dad doesn’t have favorites,” Nina held back a laugh. “He loves all of us and wants the best for all of us. Me, my brothers, Sara, even Trisha are equal in his eyes. He loves all of us.” 

“That’s not possible.” 

“Oh on?” Nina nodded. 

He’s gaze followed her gesture to see Edward hoist up Trisha and gave her a kiss before setting her down as Mei and Winry joined them. Sara seemingly appeared from nowhere to throw her arms around her father’s waist. Edward wrapped her in a hug with a laugh. What Nina said was true or seemed to be. Edward didn’t seem to favor any of his children nor did he differentiate them from his niece. But that couldn’t be true. 

“Then how do you know who is favored?” Gen asked. 

“I told you…none of us are,” Nina chuckled. “We’re family. Family sticks together. I know my brothers have my back and I have theirs, no matter what. And we all protect Sara and Trisha because they are the youngest. That’s the way family works.” 

“Who’s family?” Gen asked looking at her again. “I’ve…never felt warmth to any of the other heirs. They would stab me in the back, not protect it. I don’t even consider them siblings. They are my rivals. The Emperor can only choose one successor.” 

“Emperor, huh? Why don’t you call him by his rightful title?” 

“What title?” 

“Father.” Nina challenged. “He’s your father so maybe you should start thinking of him like that.” 

“But he’s…” 

“Yes he is. That’s exactly who he is,” Nina said. “Think about that for awhile and find me later.” 

Nina walked away heading to join her family. Gen watched as she hugged her uncle and aunt then her parents. Her father smiled greeting, kissing the top of her head. In the middle of the group Sara and Trisha held hands and danced in a tight circle. There didn’t seem to be any rivalry between them as their fathers watched on fondly. When Miyo hesitantly joined the group there was no suspicious glances. They let her into their circle with genuine welcome. 

Gen wondered if they were really that nice or simply that stupid. Did they really not understand how dangerous she was? Miyo seemed to come out of her shell when she was among them. The quiet, shadow seemed to stand taller. She was no longer hunched and she held her head high. She even smiled and met their gazes. It was all an act, he knew, and a better one than he expected from her. But she couldn’t fool him certainly she couldn’t fool them…right? 

# * 

Miyo excused herself from the group. She was actually having a good time despite all of the people crowded around them in the lavish hall. Moving to one of the tables she nibbled on one of the delicacies. The Emperor had truly spared no expense in preparation for the party though Trisha was only his niece. Even so Miyo couldn’t help but think the meals she enjoyed with the Elrics were better. She wondered if it was the food or the company. 

“You know you aren’t fooling anyone, right?” 

The harsh voice jolted her out of her daydream. She turned to see Gen a short distance from her. He glared at her as if trying to read her thoughts. 

“What do you mean?” Miyo asked immediately defensive. Heirs were forbidden from attacking each other on the Palace grounds but that didn’t mean she was safe. Normally her half-siblings ignored her since her clan was considered so weak. 

“You know exactly what I mean,” Gen glanced at her disgusted by her weak posture. “I know what you’re after. You want immortality.” 

Miyo flinched. 

“So. I am right.” 

“…No,” Miyo shook her head. “…Mother wants it but I…I…just want to…” 

“To what? Speak up for once!” Gen sneered. 

“I want to paint!” Miyo gasped looking up at him with tear filled eyes. “I just want to paint so…leave me alone!” 

She whirled around and darted through the crowd toward the door Gen stood too startled to move. Paint? 

“Aren’t you going after her?” 

He jerked around to see Nina standing a short distance from him. She scowled at his astonished expression. 

“Well?” 

“Well…what?” Gen countered. 

“She’s your sister. Aren’t you going to go after her?” 

“Why would I?” 

“So that’s how it is, huh.” Nina marched up to him. “Real men don’t make women cry you heartless beast. You’re nothing but a bully.” Raising a hand she slapped him across the face. 

Nina stepped around him and hurried after Miyo herself. Gen stood frozen unsure of what just happened. He was an heir to the throne. No one had ever dared to raise a hand against him. A snort of laughter brought him out of his stunned silence. Turning, he saw Maes and Yuriy trying to hold back their evident mirth. 

Holding out a hand, Maes announced, “Pay up brother. I told you she’d hit him.” 

Shaking his head Yuriy slapped a Xingese coin into the waiting hand and said, “I can’t believe she actually hit him.” 

“Neither can his High and Mighty Royal Pain,” Maes smirked. “Good day, Your Highness.” 

“Later.” Yuriy gave him a short wave as the brothers left him to his thoughts and rejoined their family. 

“What was that about?” Winry asked. “What was the commotion?” 

“Oh nothing. Nina just slapped the Prince across the face.” 

“Nina did what?” Winry gasped. 

“Why?” Edward asked. Though Nina’s actions were surprising given their formal surroundings he knew she would not do something so extreme without a reason. 

“He made Miyo cry,” Yuriy replied. 

Edward nodded. 

“Ed, surely you can’t be okay with that,” Winry admonished. 

“He made his sister cry,” Edward shrugged. “I’m not okay with that. I don’t care how they are raised…that’s not okay.” 

# * * * 

Nina followed the currents of the Dragon’s Pulse down the Palace corridors. She hadn’t had a lot of contact with Miyo but it was enough to differentiate her from the anonymous Palace staff. Nina found Miyo in a small garden. Somehow she had known Miyo would stop in such a place. 

“Here.” 

Miyo looked up, startled, as Nina handed her a handkerchief. Hesitantly she accepted embarrassed to have been found so easily. Without a word Nina seated herself beside the other and looked around at the small, neat space. Beside her Miyo sniffed. 

“H—how did you find me?” 

“Well…you like gardens and this is the closest one,” Nina said choosing to omit her abilities with the Dragon’s Pulse. Though she cared she wasn’t ready to trust Miyo with everything. 

“When you say it like that it is pretty obvious.” 

“No one’s come looking for you before, huh?” 

Miyo shook her head saying, “Mostly they just ignore me.” 

“Your siblings can’t _all_ be like that.” 

“Pretty much. I’m from the smallest clan so I’m not much of a threat so they don’t really think about me at all.” 

Nina was silent, chewing the inside of her mouth as she thought about that. She couldn’t imagine being so cold and distant from her own siblings. 

“I prefer it that way, actually.” 

Nina blinked surprise then said, “So you can paint in peace?” 

Miyo nodded. 

“Still…it sounds lonely.” 

“I guess.” Miyo hesitated. “It’s been nice staying with your family. You’re all so nice and you care…even if you don’t it feels like you do…and your encouraging. You don’t act like my paintings are a waste of time.” 

“That’s because your art isn’t a waste of time,” Nina said. “If it is something you love it’s important.” 

Miyo smiled shyly. No one had told her that before. If her mother knew the truth of how she spent her days…She rather not think about it. Eventually her mother would find out and she would pay for it. 

“My mom wants me to trick you into giving me the secret of immortality,” Miyo said suddenly. 

“We know.” 

Miyo jerked to attention and stared at her. 

Nina gave her a kind smile, “We figured you came for a reason.” 

“But…why would you…” 

“Encourage you to stay?” 

Miyo nodded. 

“Because we wanted to see you happy. Aunt Mei has told us a lot about what it’s like to be an heir. It sounds pretty stressful. We figured you needed a break and we wanted you to have a space where you could be yourself.” 

Miyo blushed. They had known all along and yet they still welcomed her. Their consideration was not just an act. They truly cared about her. 

“So…what should I do?” 

“Keep painting,” Nina said. 

“But my clan.” 

“Oh they’ll be fine. The law Uncle Ling passed means the Yao clan will always defend the Changs.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep.” 

“Oh.” Miyo bit her lip. “But when mom finds out…” 

“Well…who says she has too?” Nina asked. “She wants you to stay close to us right? Well technically you’re doing what she told you to do.” 

“What about…Gen?” 

“I’ll take care of him. So don’t worry.” 

# * * * 

“I think she’s had enough,” Edward commented as Alphonse held Trisha sound asleep in his arms. 

“You think?” Alphonse chuckled. 

“Does this mean we can finally get out of here?” Maes asked glancing around. 

The dining hall was still quite crowded despite the late hour. Even though most of the guests had reservations about accepting Trisha as a royal heir none were willing to lose face by leaving first. So many people made Maes uncomfortable. It was difficult to see attacks coming in a crowd. Edward gave him a sympathetic look. He wasn’t much for parties and crowds either. 

“Well this is the Emperor’s party so we need his permission,” Alphonse said. 

“Seriously?” Maes grumbled. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Alphonse chuckled. “Come on.” 

He led the way to the dais where Ling presided over the gathering. Nodding to the young Emperor Alphonse said, “I think your niece has had enough celebration tonight.” 

“Oh dear.” Ling stood and immediately approached much to the other guests’ surprise. He patted Trisha gently and smoothed her hair. “Yes, it seems she has reached her limits. Then I bid you good night. Tea tomorrow…usual time?” 

“Of course,” Alphonse agreed. 

“And Ed…” 

“Yeah, yeah. I have a fresh batch already made,” Edward snorted. Ling had learned Edward not only cooked meals but baked and had become an instant fan of his gingersnaps. 

Shaking his head the others struggled not to laugh the group made their way to the door just as Nina and Miyo returned. Glancing over the group Nina asked, “Party over?” 

“For us,” Maes snorted. 

“The little ones need to get to bed,” Winry seconded. Trisha was already asleep in her father’s arms and Sara yawned. 

“I’m not tired,” Sara insisted. 

“Yeah right,” Edward chuckled. “March.” 

“Did you want to stay larger?” Mei asked. 

“Um no, I think we’ve had enough,” Nina glanced at Miyo who silently nodded. 

“You’re welcome to come back with us…or did you want to stay in the Palace?” Winry asked turning a concerned eye on Miyo whose eyes were still red from crying. 

“Um…I’d like to leave with you if that’s all night,” Miyo hesitantly said. Her conversation with Nina was still churning in her mind. 

“Of course,” Winry assured her giving her a hug they continued on their way. 

Nina hesitated casting an eye across the crowded room until her gaze settled on Gen. Thrusting her nose in the air she spun around and departed. She trailed after her family allowing them to outpace her. Outside her pace slowed even more allowing the night to surround her. 

Her mind was churning. It never seemed to end no matter how much her father tried to leave it behind. When Edward and Alphonse were young they attempted the forbidden: human transmutation. That their intentions were pure did not matter the cost was almost unbearable. Yet they survived and vowed to get their bodies back to normal. That journey inevitably led them on a quest for the Philosopher’s Stone. How little they knew, how little anyone knew about where that quest would take them, the hardship they had to face, the enemies that rose up to stop them. 

They overcame every challenge, every obstacle, to protect each other, their family and loved ones, their country and the world. No one could even understand their struggle. It was part of their family legacy as was protecting the secret history of Ametris. Edward kept no secrets from his family and counted on his children to continue protecting the truth and prevent history from repeating itself. It was a mission she and her siblings took very seriously and they had every reason to as people continued to seek after the Philosopher’s Stone having no clue the tragedy behind it. 

When she was only three and Maes not yet five they had been kidnapped by a group seeking the Philosopher’s Stone. Though the fear of that abduction had faded from her mind but the trauma remained. It was the first time she truly understood the seriousness of her family’s legacy. Bedtime stories weren’t just bedtime stories anymore. As they got older their father revealed more of the truth and they leaned to bear the weight of it alongside of him. 

Nina couldn’t imagine bearing it alone. And again someone came chasing after the illusive stone. This time it was a pair of kids her our age. And now it was happening again. 

This time it wasn’t a group of zealots nor was it a pair of brothers. This time it was a battle between clans. Tomorrow she would tell her father the entire conversation she had with Miyo. He wouldn’t be surprised having guessed the truth long before now. She wondered what he would say when she told him about Gen. It sounded as if the Chang and Yao clans were preparing to go to war despite the agreement between them. Somehow they had to make sure their family was not dragged into the middle of it. her father had to be working on such a plan. 

How would this end? 

“Nina.”


	11. Chapter 11

She spun around. Her glare fell on Gen. She wasn’t sure what surprised her more that he had followed or that he had managed to sneak up on her. Nina scowled. She had allowed herself to be distracted. Gen immediately halted thinking her expression was solely for him. Nina felt no need to tell him otherwise. 

“What do you want?” Nina demanded. 

“I wanted to apologize.” 

“Don’t you think you should be apologizing to your sister?” Nina asked. 

Gen hesitated. He didn’t understand why Nina insisted on referring to the Chang heiress as his sister. They were rivals, nothing more. Couldn’t she understand that they shared no connection? It was dangerous to allow a rival close or to appear friendly with them. At the very least it would harm his position. Why didn’t she understand that? 

“Why do you insist on calling her that?” Gen asked. “She’s not my sister.” 

“Yes she is.” 

“No.” 

“Who’s her father?” Nina challenged. 

Gen opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut. Nina smirked. 

“You shouldn’t let her get too close. She’s dangerous.’ 

“Oh really?” 

“You have no idea what she is after.” 

“Immortality, right?” Nina said and enjoyed his shocked expression. “And you’re not? How stupid do you think my family is? You think we were fooled by you or even a minute?” 

Nina snorted and whirled away. She marched toward her family’s manor. Sometimes it was just so exhausting being a part of her family. She was getting tired of the Stone chasers. 

“Wait.” Gen caught up to her. “If you knew why she is here why do you allow her to stay?” 

“Because she needs us,” Nina faced him again. “Her mother ridicules and manipulates her, her clan treats her like garbage and her siblings are cruel, insensitive jerks.” 

Gen felt the intensity of her anger and felt embarrassed and perhaps even a little ashamed Miyo was a Chang. Despite the protection of the Yao clan that ensured its survival it was still the lowest ranked clan with almost no power. She really was very little threat to him. Yet he did go out of his way to ridicule and belittle her. Even tonight he had to admit he had been unnecessarily cruel. 

“Miyo doesn’t need people like you in her life,” Nina said. “She needs people who care about her. You only care about yourself and that’s all you’ll ever care about. You’re pathetic.” 

Gen felt his face warm. He wanted to say it wasn’t true. He cared about so much more: his clan, honor…but he knew what she would say: _his_ clan, _his_ honor, it was still about him. Anything he said would only prove her point. Was she right? Is that why she was so angry with him? 

“At least Miyo is honest,” Nina said. “She knows what she wants. What about you? What do you really want? What makes you happy?” 

“I want…to be Emperor, of course,” Gen said. 

“Really? Will that make you happy?” 

“Of…course.” 

“So you want to be Emperor constantly looking over your shoulder, looking around every corner for hidden assassins. Fifty wives?” Nina challenged. “That’s going to make you happy?” 

“Well…what about you?” Gen challenged. “What do you want?” 

“What do I want?” Nina hesitated. “I want that.” 

Gen’s gaze followed her gesture. Strange music drifted towards them. It sounded almost like bells or chimes and emanated from a small box with a hand crank. A metal cylinder marked with small depressions turned triggering the foreign melody to play. Gen knew nothing of this nor did he know the music box was an invention made by Maes and Yuriy. He also did not know the melody it played was called a Waltz. 

What caught his attention were the two couples dancing on the wide deck. The children had been put to bed and the brothers had again disappeared. The pleasant night had brought a romantic mood for the adults. With the music playing Edward and Winry, Alphonse and Mei enjoyed the peaceful night. As Gen watched Edward and Alphonse twirled their partners before bringing them close again. 

He had never seen such an intimate moment on display before. The couples he was used to seeing in the court treated each other with cool indifference. Public shows of affection were considered improper. Yet Nina showed no trace of embarrassment as she watched her parents and her aunt and uncle enjoy their moment. 

“What I want…is for someone to look at me the same way my dad looks at my mom,” Nina said with a sigh. 

After a long moment she looked at him again. The harshness of her gaze had softened. Her anger had seemingly melted away while watching the touching scene yet hardened again when it met his. 

“Good luck with the whole fifty wives thing,” Nina turned away from him and headed to her family’s home. This time he know she would not stop and did not want him to follow. 

# * * *

Winry laughed as Edward twirled her around then dipped her. She clung to him as he pulled her up again. They swayed to the music forehead to forehead. It had been awhile since they took this time for themselves. 

“There you are, princess,” Edward said. The others paused as Nina emerged from the night and climbed the steps to join them. 

“We were wondering where you went,” Alphonse agreed. 

“Oh, I was just thinking about stuff,” Nina shrugged. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Winry asked with a note of concern. Something was weighing on Nina’s mind. Perhaps it was the incident at the party or maybe something else. 

“I’m fine,” Nina smiled. 

She hesitated before stepping up to hug them both. Edward and Winry held her close between them. It had been a while since Nina had looked for comfort. 

“You okay, princess?” Edward asked studying her closely. 

“I’m fine. See you in the morning.” She smiled and quickly disappeared inside. “Good night.” 

“Good night,” Winry echoed as they watched her go. 

“What do you think that was about?” Alphonse asked. 

“I have no idea.” Edward shook his head. “But she’ll tell us when she’s ready.” 

# * * *

“Dad…how did you know mom was _the one_?” 

Edward paused. He stood over the griddle cooking breakfast: eggs and bacon. Since the party had run late they had opted not to work out that morning and were enjoying a quiet moment together. He looked over his shoulder. Nina sat at the end of the table both hands around her coffee mug as if trying to warm them. 

“Well,” he said after a moment, “I don’t know if I could narrow it down to one moment.” 

Nina glanced at him. 

“We grew up together. Spent most of our time teasing each other. I’d teas her about being a _gear head_. She’d call me _alchemy freak_. You know, the usual.” 

Nina snorted trying to control a laugh. 

“It went like that for a long time. And, of course, Al and I were busy and focused on trying to get our bodies back to normal. Not to mention there were homicidal homunculi running around trying to destroy the world.” 

Nina snickered. 

Edward paused sipped his coffee. He couldn’t remember telling any of his children these details though this was the first time any had asked him. It made him wonder what inspired Nina’s curiosity now. 

“Of course…Hawkeye is the one who pointed it out to me,” Edward finally continued. 

“Hawkeye? Really?” 

“Yeah.” Edward nodded. “Until she said it I hadn’t given it much thought. And even then…I was in denial. So why are you suddenly asking about this?” 

“No reason really.” Nina hesitated. “You just looked so happy last night. It’s hard to imagine you two not being married.” 

“Well that makes two of us,” Edward chuckled delivering her a breakfast plate. He sat down beside her. “I don’t know what I would have done it she said _no_.” 

“She wouldn’t have done that,” Nina said. 

“You seem pretty certain.” 

“I am.” 

“Are what?” 

They looked to see Sara had emerged. As always her hair was unbrushed and he pajamas disheveled. Her casual appearance reminded Edward of himself. 

“Your sister was just telling me that there was no way your mother would have said no to marrying me.” 

“Well duh,” Sara snickered as Edward lifted her up and plopped her on the stool. “Mom loves you and always will.” 

“Thanks for that, peanut. I do like your vote of confidence but I wasn’t always someone your mother wanted to marry.” 

“Yes you were,” Sara argued. “Mom had some growing up too you know. So you are perfect for each other.” 

“Okay then.” Edward kissed the top of her head. “Breakfast today is bacon and eggs anyway you want them. How about it?” 

“Hmm. Eggy in the basket.” 

“All right. Eggy in the basket it is.” 

Edward went back to the griddle. He selected bread and used a round cookie cutter to remove the center. Buttering what remained he set it on the hot griddle before cracking an egg and dropping it in the missing center. While the bacon fried he flipped the buttered toast with the egg center. 

When it was done he set the result in front of Sara asking, “What would you like to drink, peanut?” 

“Orange juice.” 

“Something smells good,” Alphonse commented as he joined them carrying Trisha. “Looks like your uncle already started breakfast.” 

“Morning Al, Trish,” Edward greeted delivering Sara’s juice. “How would you like your eggs?” 

“Over easy,” Alphonse answered readily. 

“What’s that?” Trisha asked pointing at Sara’s plate. 

“That is Eggy in the Basket,” Edward explained. “That’s how Sara likes her eggs.” 

“I want one too,” Trisha said after a moment. 

“You got it.” 

“So where is everyone this morning?” Alphonse asked. 

“Win is still in bed. Maes and Yuriy probably spent the night in their work shed,” Edward answered as he cracked the eggs into the griddle. “Haven’t seen Ling yet.” 

“Spent the night in their work shed, huh?” Alphonse repeated. “Ed you don’t think those two are getting a little obsessive, are you?” 

“Them obsessive? Look who their role models are?” Edward gave him a wry look. 

Alphonse chuckled, “Fair point. So what are you going to do?” 

“Not much I can do,” Edward hated to admit it. He also hated to admit how proud he was of his sons’ ingenuity. Never had he imagined the possibly of human flight. But he also knew the difficulty and danger of their preoccupation. 

“I suppose.” Alphonse nodded. “What does Winry think?” 

“We…don’t talk about it.” 

“Are you sure that’s the best thing?” 

“What do you think?” 

# * * *

Winry stirred. The bed was empty but that was no surprise. She could smell breakfast as the aroma of Edward’s cooking wafted through the house. Her mind drifted back to the party and more importantly the dance on the deck. Romance was never one of Edward’s strong suits but he had his moments, like last night. She smiled to herself. She really was lucky. 

The smell of Edward’s cooking at first made her hungry but suddenly she felt her stomach clench. Winry winced with the sudden urge to purge. She lay a moment longer hoping the sensation would go away on its own but it only became more acute. Finally she tossed aside her blankets and hurriedly padded across the room to their private bathroom as another wave of nausea hit her. What little was in the stomach ended up in the toilet. 

Winry remained in the bathroom for several long moments before stumbling back to bed. She felt weak and fear gnawed at her. Perhaps she had been poisoned at the party. What would happen to Edward and the kids if that was true? Winry shivered and suddenly fell herself run cold. What if… 

“Win? You awake?” Edward asked as he slid the door open with his foot. He carried a tray with her breakfast. 

Despite her fears she smiled at his offering. It was not the first time he served her breakfast in bed. Tears blurred her vision. She didn’t want to leave this. 

“You’re the last one up,” Edward said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He carefully set the tray over her. 

Her plate was loaded with a garden omelet shifted with peppers, onions and mushrooms. Beside it was a glass of orange juice and toast covered in jam. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect meal but the smell brought a fresh wave of nausea. 

“I can’t right now, Ed.” 

“What’s wrong?” His brow furrowed with concern as he pulled the tray away and set it aside. “Win.” 

“I don’t feel well, that’s all,” she hoped to placate his concern. She didn’t want him to worry. 

“When did it start?” Edward asked touching her forehead and gently running a hand down her back. 

“Just this morning. When I woke up.” 

“Probably not poison then,” Edward said. 

“You’re sure?” Winry asked surprised by his assessment. How was it he always knew what she was thinking. 

“Poisons strong enough to effect you like this would make you sick immediately,” Edward explained. 

“Oh.” Winry relaxed. Perhaps her fears were for nothing. 

Edward’s calm alienated her worries. He never hid his concerns from her and always spoke honestly. She had absolutely trust in his assessment despite her continued discomfort. Edward continued to gently stroke her back feeling her qi. He wouldn’t dare call himself an expert in alkahestry and certainly not a medical specialist but he had a fair amount of expertise in feeling the energy flow. His brow furrowed. 

“Ed what’s the matter?” Winry sensed his disquiet. 

“Win…are you…late?” 

“Late? Late for what?” 

“Late for…you know…you’re…thing,” Edward fought his growing embarrassment. Normally Winry was the one who announced such topics. 

“My what?” 

“You’re cycle. Is it late?” 

“My…oh well. I’m not sure. I lost track with that hip across the desert. Why?” 

“You remember how sick you got when you were pregnant with Maes?” 

“Of course. How could I forget? I had to sleep with a bucket beside the bed because I couldn’t always…” Winry stopped noticing knowing look in his gaze. “Wait. You think I’m…” 

“I’m not the expert here,” Edward assured her. “Mei is better at this than I am but I am sensing a shift in your qi. Here.” 

He gently placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes had a soft, loving look Winry recognized all too well. Suddenly her fears seemed silly. After Maes her pregnancies had been far easier but she was getting older so it was natural for her symptoms to shift. 

“Ed, are we…” 

“I think so.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Ah good. I’m glad you could join me,” Ling greeted as Edward and Alphonse seated themselves. 

Between them was a low table laden with the finest tea set to be found in Xing. Servants poured and presented the Emperor and his esteemed guest before quietly departing. Edward sipped from the gold-rimmed up thoughtfully. His mind swarmed with information and concerns. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Ling said. “Nothing but the best.” 

Alphonse nodded his gaze never leaving his brother. The morning had brought a bombshell of news and he knew Edward was still processing it all. 

“Is something the matter?” Ling asked. “You aren’t being your usual, uncultured self.” 

He glanced from one brother to the other. There was definitely something between them, knowledge they hadn’t or didn’t want to share. It upset him to think they would intentionally withhold information from him. Ling considered them cherished friends and the closest thing he would ever have to true brothers. 

“Well,” Edward hesitated, “we just found out Winry is…pregnant…so…” 

“What!” Ling exclaimed nearly dropping his cup. “That’s fantastic news!” 

“Yeah…but it does complicate things.” 

“Complicate?” 

“We’re still waiting to hear from those monks,” Alphonse explained. “We don’t know exactly how long it will take. We planned a six-month trip but by that time…” 

“Win will be in her final trimester,” Edward said. “She won’t be up for traveling across the desert and after the baby is born it will be impossible.” 

“So what you are saying is you’ll be extending your visit,” Ling smiled. 

“I figured you’d go right to that,” Edward smirked. “The other option is to cut the trip short and possibly missing out on visiting those monks.” 

“Which will set back our study of Sara’s alchemy,” Alphonse added. 

“Now hold on a minute,” Ling said. “Then really is no reason for you not to stay, is there?” 

“Winry finished up her works in progress before we left,” Edward said. “Garfiel can handle the rest but she can’t stay on vacation forever. She’ll want to go back to work.” 

“Yeah she doesn’t like lying around the house and cooking like you,” Alphonse joked. 

Edward snorted back a laugh. Since he retired from the military he hadn’t bothered to look for a job. His pension gave him financial security allowing him to focus on his children. Raising a houseful of alchemist proved to be a full time profession in and of itself not to mention the students he had taken on over the years. His time at home allowed him to pursue hobbies, like cooking. 

Though they didn’t require the income Winry preferred to work. Automail was her passion and she genuinely enjoyed it. Though she didn’t mind a break now and again she didn’t have the temperament to quit for good. She liked to stay busy. 

“So what do you plan to do?” Ling asked. He hadn’t considered Winry’s desire to work. Certainly she always enjoyed her trips to Xing, never complaining about the lack of activity. 

Edward hesitated. He really hadn’t had time to come up with an actual plan. At the moment they were still a little shocked by the news. They were both getting older and already had four kids. This new addition was quite the surprise. It had taken everyone a moment to process when they announced it to the rest of the family. Winry was still in shock and had yet to realize the complications this presented for their trip. Edward as anticipating her concerns. 

“I was wondering…how do you think people would react to her opening an automail shop?” 

“Hmm…” Ling sat back turning the thought over in his mind. 

Automail didn’t exist in Xing. They had always relied on their advanced medical alkahestry to treat patients. It allowed them to reattach severed limbs; however, such operations were not always successful. There were many soldiers and bodyguards forced into retirement because they lost an arm or leg in service to their lord. That was why so many at court were keenly interested in Lan Fan’s automail arm. 

“There are no mandates against it,” Ling said after some time. “It is not something most people know about so the reception might be a little cold. Some alkahesterists might complain but there wouldn’t necessarily be a problem especially if she has the approval of the Emperor.” 

“Would it even be possible?” Alphonse asked. “I mean automail requires some specialized tools doesn’t it?” 

“That’s why I’ll need to talk to the boys first,” Edward agreed. “As far as alloys go there is no problem with Maes around. I know Yuriy has done repairs on some of Winry’s equipment and tools. They’ll know better than me whether it is possible.” 

“If she does open a shop I know a number of nobles who would be eager to use the service,” Ling said. 

“That’s fine but combat automail isn’t Winry’s specialty. She also wouldn’t like the idea of automail being a class thing. She’s used to working on anyone.” 

“Not everyone can afford such things unless she plans on working for free.” 

“It’s not like we need the money…but she wouldn’t want it to be a charity thing either,” Edward shook his head. “We’ll figure that out as we go provided we even manage to open a shop.” 

“You have my permission to do so,” Ling said. “I’ll draft the official notice for you. There won’t be any issues for you in any official regard.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Now then,” Ling raised his cup. “A new addition requires congratulations and a celebration.” 

“Easy there, Ling,” Alphonse cautioned. “You already made waves with Trisha’s debut. Now you’re talking about someone who has no relation to you.” 

“You two are like my family, even before you married Mei,” Ling said. “I’m closer to you than any of my siblings.” 

“We consider you family too,” Edward assured him. “That’s why we’re worried. You’re making quite a few waves here and you’ve already been poisoned once.” 

“A leader who has not been poisoned is not doing their job,” Ling announced. 

“That’s an…interesting way of looking at it,” Alphonse said. 

“Just do us a favor and take it easy for a while,” Edward seconded. 

“It’s not like you to be afraid, Ed.” 

“I’m not afraid. I’m cautious. Don’t forget they’ve already gone after my family once,” Edward reminded. “These people are serious.” 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Ling assured but Edward wasn’t so sure. 

Edward had many close calls during his life but his worst ones were when his family was threatened. He still could not shake the fear and helplessness he felt when Maes and Nina were kidnapped or when Pride attacked them. He had felt it again when he discovered the intruder in their home. 

“I understand your fears,” Lind said. “I expected assassinations attempts but I never meant your family to suffer.” 

“Which brings us to our original problem,” Alphonse said. 

“Flushing out the guilty party,” Edward agreed. 

“Is it really necessary to flush them out?” Ling asked. “They have made an attempt and failed.” 

“True they may not try to make any bold attempts like that,” Alphonse agreed. 

“They may leave off or they may get sneakier,” Edward added, “but I don’t run from a fight and I’m not the kind of person who sits around waiting for them to make their next move.” 

Ling looked dubious. 

“He has a point,” Alphonse seconded. “The longer they are left alone the more prepared they can be for their next attempt. If we flush them out when they aren’t prepared the more likely they will make a mistake.” 

“I see your point. Exactly what did you have a mind?” 

# * * *

“You want to what?” Winry asked after Edward explained the plan. 

Sara and Trisha were in bed while the rest of the family enjoyed tea on the deck. Maes, Nina and Yuriy sat with the adults proud to be considered mature enough for such discussion. Gone were the days their parents left them out of family meetings. Miyo sat amongst them surprised and happy to be included. No one ever included her before. 

“I want to let Ling adopt Nina,” Edward repeated. 

“If Ling adopts Nina than that would put her in contention to be his successor,” Alphonse explained. 

“Can he even do that?” 

“Oh yes,” Mei answered. “There have been occasions when the Emperor did not produce a viable successor so they adopted one. Usually they adopt from a relative or from their own clan but there are exceptions.” 

“But…why Ed?” 

“If Ling adopts Nina it’ll make her a threat and a target,” Edward answered. 

“What!” Winry snapped. 

“I get it,” Nina said, “they’ll come after me instead of Trisha.” 

“Right,” Edward agreed. “If we can flush them out now they are likely to make a mistake and be easier to neutralize.” 

“Of all the stupid ideas,” Winry said. “I can’t believe you’d go along with Ling’s plan.” 

“Actually, it’s Ed’s plan,” Alphonse corrected. 

“Ed! You’re really okay with this?” 

“No. I hate it,” Edward replied. “But it’s better than waiting for them to come after us when they are ready.” 

“Ed, I don’t know…” 

“It’s perfect,” Nina exclaimed. 

“Nina,” Winry looked to her in surprise. 

“I mean it mom. It’s really perfect.” 

“Nina this is going to put you in danger.” 

“I know that but I can take care of myself,” Nina said. 

“Nina.” 

“Would you rather they go after Trish?” 

Winry snapped her mouth shut as a cold chill shivered down her spine. Mutely she shook her head. Just the thought of little Trisha being attacked made her go cold with terror. 

“Don’t forget my training,” Nina continued. “I’m the best choice.” 

“And besides we got her back,” Yuriy said. “Right bro?” 

Maes nodded. Anyone who was going to harm their sister had to go through them first. 

“Elric family rule number one,” Winry said with a sigh. 

Edward had taught their children too well. They were as fearless and loyal as he was. Like their father they never backed down from a challenge and they never allowed one of their own to come to harm. Alphonse watched Winry slowly come to terms with what they knew, full of sympathy for her position. This was not an easy decision for Edward to make and an even harder one for Winry to accept. 

“Al are you okay with this?” Mei asked studying him. 

“I don’t like the thought of making Nina a target,” he said, “but she can handle whatever comes. Maes and Yuriy are phenomenal alchemists. Whoever challenges them is going to be surprised. And it’s the best plan we got…the only plan we got.” 

“Don’t worry Auntie Mei,” Yuriy said, “we’re ready. The Elric siblings ride again.” 

He held out his hand in a clenched fist. Grunting Maes put his hand over his brother’s. Nina quickly added her own in a show of solidarity. Though they fought amongst themselves they were always a united front and a force to be reckoned with when challenged. 

Edward smiled at the display of sibling unity. His gaze drifted over to his brother to see Alphonse with a similar nostalgic gaze. Was it really so long ago that they faced the world together? Edward had tried to instill a sense of brotherhood in all of his children and he was pleased to see he succeeded. Looking at Winry he saw her face contorted with worry. Without a word he threaded his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips kissing it. A smile teased her lips as her gaze met his. 

Winry shifted closer to lean against him. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. There was no real way to alleviate all her fears. What he proposed was dangerous but it wasn’t the same kind of situation they faced before. This time he had a concrete idea of what they were up against and he had a fair prediction of how they would retaliate. They were prepared and this time they would control the variables. They were ready. It was time to see if their enemies were. 

# * * *

Word traveled quickly about the Emperor’s intention of adopting Nina. Though it was not an uncommon tradition the fact she was a foreigner with no direct relation to him was unprecedented. Rumors swirled. For the most part Edward and the others ignored them letting them spread and evolve naturally. The rumors weren’t as important as how everyone reacted to them was. 

Nina made it a point to make herself seen often attending Ling’s public audiences and attending meetings. She enjoyed the attention noting every disgruntled sneer and disapproving glance. With her command of the Dragon’s Pulse Nina could instantly tell how deep their resentment ran and how likely they were to act. Her family had always endeavored to avoid politics but now they were boldly stepping on toes. 

“So this is the truth.” 

Nina paused at the harsh voice. Turning she wasn’t surprised to see Gen. The Xingese prince was dressed in his usual robes and his hair tightly bound. He scowled at her easy, relaxed grin. 

“So all of that talk about family and support was all a lie? What about all want you said you wanted?” 

“I didn’t lie. I also don’t expect an indoctrinated stooge to understand but I was beginning to think you might have a mind of your own under all the institutionalized conditioning,” Nina said closing the distance between them and watched him struggle not to flinch at the boldness of her approach. Clearly he suspected an attack. “I guess I was wrong. You don’t have aspirations or motivations because that would require you to, you know, think for yourself. All you know is what they tell you. They tell you to jump and you ask _how high?_ You are nothing but a puppet dangling on your strings. If you are destined to be the next Emperor…I weep for this country.” 

Gen felt his face warm at her assessment. No matter his intentions she always seemed to reach for the truths buried deeper than he dared explore. Why was that? He never questioned his destiny or his clan’s resolve before. 

“I don’t expect you to understand what I am doing or what is going on right now but trust me…you don’t want to stand in my way.” 

Still grinning she turned and continued on her way. She didn’t sense any true hostility from him but knew that could change. He would obey any order his clan gave him and that made him even more dangerous than another. The storm was coming and she and her siblings needed to be prepared. 

# * * *

“The Emperor has announced he intends to adopt one of the foreigners. How conceded.” 

Miyo knelt quietly in front of her mother listening to the venomous tirade. She had been summoned here as soon as the rumors reached her mother’s ears. This summons came as no surprise. Miyo knew what her part in the plan was and was prepared to do her part. 

“Who does he think he is? Does he not have enough heirs? And why a foreigner?” 

Miyo didn’t reply. She knew she was not supposed to. 

“Who do they think they are? They came skulking into our country like roaches and now they think they can simply take over? The Emperor must be desperate to learn the secret of immortality. What about you? Have you discovered it yet?” 

“No mother,” Miyo answered. “They…are very cautious. Their fist night here someone tried to poison them. It has them very worried and makes it difficult to get close to them.” 

“But they do trust you?” 

“Yes. I believe so.” 

“Good. Very good. Continue getting closer to them. They can’t hold onto their secrets forever.” 

“Yes mother.” 

Miyo bowed low before standing and backing out of her mother’s chamber. She carefully kept her face down until the door was safely closed. Only then did she risk showing her satisfied grin. 

For years her mother complained that Miyo had no brains and no sense of her own. Today she proved her mother wrong. She had done it. She convinced her mother the plan was working and she was close on the trail of immortality. In truth she wasn’t, nor did she even care. All she wanted was to paint and to be accepted. The Elrics gave her that freedom. They accepted her and didn’t force her to do or be something she wasn’t. She would do anything to help them…that included keeping her mother out of their way. 

Feeling like a weight had lifted off her shoulders Miyo hurried down the corridor making her way back to the Elrics’ estate where her easel waited. Today she would paint the sunset. 

“You seem very satisfied with yourself.” 

Miyo stopped in her tracks. A cold chill shivered down her spine but she refused to be bullied again. Taking a deep breath she faced her tormentor unsurprised to see the pride of the Yao clan making his approach. Miyo felt herself clench in fear but she held her head high willing her pride to overcome her insecurity. 

Gen marched towards her expecting her to cower and was surprised when she managed to face him. There was no doubting the fear in her gaze but she stood with her head held high. It was side of her he never imagined but he couldn’t allow her to think she had won. 

“I bet you think you are so clever,” he scoffed. “Do you really think you’ll get the secret of immortality?” 

“No.” 

“What?” he blinked. 

“And I don’t want it,” Miyo defiantly said. “I don’t care that my clan is the smallest…and I don’t want to Emperor. I just want to paint. The Elrics…the Elrics let me be me. I don’t have to pretend and they don’t think I’m useless or worthless like everyone else. I’m proud to call them my cousins because they are the best family I ever had.” 

“You realize they are trying to destroy this country don’t you?” 

“No. They’re not,” Miyo smiled. “But I’m not surprised you think they are. You’re just like my mother.” 

“I’m just like _who_?” 

“ _Family. Siblings. Brothers. Sisters_. Those aren’t just empty words. Those words have meaning and if you understood that then you’d know what the Elrics are trying to do,” Miyo said, “but I don’t expect you to understand when you don’t even know the meaning of the word _friend_. Good-bye Gen. I’m going to help my family now.” 

She turned away from him and continued on her way. Though she retreated she wasn’t fleeing. Her steps had purpose and resolve, things he though her incapable of. His pride demanded that he have the last word but he was too stunned to speak. _When did learn to carry herself so?_


End file.
